Misunderstanding
by ScarletSky153
Summary: COMPLETE! Empat orang dengan karakteristik yang berbeda tanpa sadar saling terkait satu sama lain… Dimana mereka mengagumi dari jauh dan merasa tidak bisa mendapat orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi ketika orang ketiga muncul, bisakah mereka meneguhkan hati dan mengejar apa yang mereka impikan? Hiruma/Sena, Shin/Sakuraba, one-sided Riku/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori, OMC/Sakuraba. RnR?
1. Jealous?

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary: Empat orang dengan karakteristik yang berbeda tanpa sadar saling terkait satu sama lain… Dimana mereka mengagumi dari jauh dan merasa tidak bisa mendapat orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi ketika orang ketika muncul, bisakah mereka meneguhkan hati dan mengejar apa yang mereka impikan? **

**Hiruma/Sena, Shin/Sakuraba, slight Mizumachi/Kakei, one-sided Riku/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori and OMC/Sakuraba**

**A/N: Sedikit fast-paced mungkin, dalam masa peng-edit-an, sedikit OOC (**_**Out of Characteristic) **_**Hiruma dan Shin, Timeline sedikit membingungkan… mungkin setelah Christmas Bowl? Take your pick. Obviously YAOI or GuyxGuy.**

**Baru baca ulang Eyeshield 21 dan teringat akan fic gue yang ini… jujur bukan bermaksud meng-**_**abandoned**_** fic-fic gue tapi terkadang… yah… begitulah ._.**

_**And y'all previously known this fic as 'Miss Understand'. **_**Gue pikir kurang sreg aja judulnya... dan gue ganti jadi '_misunderstanding'. _Still... ini natsu-BlackCat yang berganti nama menjadi ScarletSKy153 ._. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Jealousy **

**SMA Deimon**

"HEH ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! Latihan yang bener!"

DOR DOR DOR!

Sudah pemandangan yang biasa melihat butir-butir peluru –yang terbuat dari karet, tentu, karena tidak mungkin kan ia mencelakakan _team_-nya walaupun turnamen sudah usai– keluar dari sebuah _bazooka_ hitam milik iblis terjahat di tempat itu, Hiruma Yoichi. Anak-anak _Deimon Devil Bats_ sebisa mungkin menghindari peluru maut itu, dan mulai berlatih. Sedangkan sang _Quarterback_ sendiri sedang melihat latihan dari pinggir lapangan, sambil memegang _bazooka_nya. Di mulutnya tidak absen permen karet tanpa gula favoritnya.

"Hiiiiy… Baik Hiruma-san!" Sena berlari dan memulai latihannya, yaitu pemanasan dengan berkeliling lapangan _football _sebanyak tiga puluh kali dan dibelakangnya, _teammates_-nya mengikutinya.

Hiruma terdiam sejenak. Mata hijau _tosca_nya memperhatikan gerakan dari sang _Runnerback_. Wajahnya sendu. Entah mengapa, saat melihat bocah serba cokelat itu –warna mata dan rambutnya itu loh yang cokelat- darahnya berdesir. Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. Walau begitu, tidak ada yang tahu perubahan dari seorang Hiruma Youichi, karena iblis itu memang gampang menyembunyikan emosinya. Walau begitu, Hiruma tidak mengerti mengapa hal seperti ini terjadi kepadanya.

Mengangkat bahu acuh, walau sebenarnya ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan hal apapun yang terjadi kepadanya, Hiruma kembali melakukan pemenasannya sendiri.

Setelah dua jam berlalu…

"Anak-anak sialan! Istirahat lima belas menit!" teriak Hiruma, mengeluarkan aura iblisnya.. Dengan segera, semua berhenti melakukan aktifitas masing-masing dan menghela nafas, lega karena bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Ini semua," Mamori dan Suzuna membagikan minuman kepada para pemain yang terduduk lelah, karena latihan dari Hiruma adalah seperti _training from Hell._

Hiruma sendiri segera duduk di kursi, menyalakan laptop VAIO putihnya dan mengetik entah apa di sana. Ia menerima dengan cuek handuk dan minuman yang disodorkan oleh Mamori, yang seperti biasa, mengomelinya.

Tapi, mereka berdua tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata cokelat yang mengawasi mereka. Ya, sebenarnya sedari tadi Sena mengawasi gerak-gerik dari kapten dan manajernya. Ada perasaan kesal yang menyusupi hatinya saat ia melihat kedekatan Hiruma dan Mamori. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mengenyahkan perasaan itu saja ia tidak bisa.

Akhirnya, setelah lima belas menit, Hiruma kembali melanjutkan latihan super beratnya.

Akhirnya senja pun tiba. Hiruma menghela nafas dan menghentikan latihan mereka. Beberapa orang yang tidak kuat latihan langsung tepar di tempat, beberapa yang masih kuat merayap menuju ruang klub untuk berganti pakaian. Ia, sang _devil _yang (selalu terlihat) tak kenal lelah itu pun hanya menyeringai dan kembali membuka laptopnya sambil mengunyah permen karet tampa gula favoritnya.

"Ah, capeknya..." keluh Monta di ruang ganti, saat ia berada di sebelah Sena.

"Yah, tapi sudah terbiasa kan? Hahaha..." Sena mencoba tertawa, tapi akhirnya ia hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika Monta masih mengeluh dan menghela nafas, lalu berganti pakaian secepatnya.

"Heh, cebol sialan," suara iblis terdengar di belakang punggung Sena, membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri, "Cepat pergi dari sini."

Untungnya, sekarang sedang tidak ada Mamori, atau tidak yang akan terjadi adalah perang adu mulut antara sang kapten dan manajer.

Sena mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali memakai kausnya. Ia menelan ludah gugup, takut. Walau begitu, ada sedikit rasa senang di hatinya. Senang karena Hiruma berbicara kepadanya.

'Tunggu. Kenapa ia bisa senang?' Sena bergumam dalam hati. 'Kenapa coba aku harus senang? Dasar perasaan aneh!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Biarlah.

"Heh, anak-anak sialan, pulang! Kekeke," seru Hiruma di pintu klub, mengusir para anggotanya dengan cara kasar yang seperti biasanya.

"Mou... Hiruma-kun! Jangan kasar!" Mamori memprotes Hiruma –untuk kesekian kalinya- dan hanya ditanggapi dengan "Ke ke ke, terserah kau sajalah, Manajer sialan!"

Sekali lagi ada rasa kesal ketika ia melihat Hiruma ber'akrab'ria dengan Mamori. Tapi, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk apa dipikirkan ketika arti dari rasa kesal itu tidak ia mengerti? Lebih baik ia mendinginkan kepala dan menjaganya agar tetap fokus.

Baru saja ia berjalan di sebelah Monta, yang kembali berceloteh tentang apapun yang berada di pikirannya, sebuah suara klakson motor memberhentikannya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju kepada sosok yang berada di depan pintu sekolah, sedang berdiri di sebelah motor hitamdan masih mengenakan helm.

Perasaan, ia mengenali motor itu.

Orang tersebut menurunkan helmnya, dan...

"Hai, Sena."

Beberapa orang di sebelah dan belakangnya –sejak kapan mereka berada di sana? Tersentak, tapi Sena lah yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Riku?"

Sementara yang di sebut hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ah, hai juga, kalian semua."

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Riku-kun?" Mamori bertanya heran.

Riku sendiri hanya tersenyum misterius. Sementara Hiruma, ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini, Mamori-san?"

Mamori _blushing _sendiri, lalu menjawab gagap, "Eh... eh... bukan itu maksudku, Riku-kun..."

Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya menyeringai. "Aku ke sini untuk menjemput Sena. Boleh, kan?"

"HIE?!" bahkan Sena sendiri sangat terkejut.

Seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats terkejut ria, terkecuali, mungkin, Hiruma. Yang hanya mengangkat alisnya. Walau dalam hati, ia memaki tindakan Riku itu.

"Heh, putih sialan, seenaknya saja!" Hiruma berkata kesal.

Riku tersenyum tipis. Sebuah reaksi yang sedikit ia perkirakan. Walau, kalau firasatnya benar, Hiruma akan... Yah, bisa bayangkan sendiri lah.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, hah, Hiruma-san?" Riku membalas tenang, sementara anggota yang lain tersentak kaget. Anak ini, melawan Hiruma! Apa cari mati dia?

"Riku..."

"Cih, terserah kau saja lah, putih sialan. Sana pergi!" Walau berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya Hiruma tidak ingin, tidak rela melepas si cebol sialan dengan si putih sialan itu. Tapi, untuk apa juga ia melarang?

Riku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu melempar sebuah helm kepada Sena, yang ditangkap pemuda itu dengan gugup. Lalu, ia segera pakai, dan duduk di belakang Riku yang sudah men-_starter _motornya. Sementara Hiruma hanya memandang kejadian itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"Nah, kapten, aku pinjam dia dulu ya, hahaha."

"Riku!"

Riku hanya menyeringai. "_Bye_!"

Dengan cepat, Riku melajukan motornya, menghilang di gerbang.

"Cih, sialan." Hiruma berdecak kesal. Tapi, dengan suara lirih, sehingga yang bisa mendengar hal itu hanya Mamori yang berada di sebelahnya.

Mamori sendiri, melihat kejadian itu, dan juga melihat reaksi Hiruma yang, er... tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, ia selalu acuh. Tapi, sekarang tidak. Mana tadi Mamori melihat sorot mata Hiruma berubah saat memandang Sena, dan sedetik berubah saat memandang yang lain. Ada keteduhan di sana. Tapi, kenapa?

Tersentak, karena hasil dari pemikirannya sendiri, Mamori tersenyum kecil. Walau dalam hati ia merasa sakit. Dengan perlahan, gadis dengan sejuta nyawa karena berani menghadapi iblis itu berbisik di telinga runcing Hiruma.

"Eh, jangan-jangan kau suka Sena-kun ya,Hiruma-kun?"

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Dan kalimat itu membuat Hiruma tersentak kaget

.

.

* * *

**SMA Ojo White Knights**

Latihan petang itu juga sudah selesai. Para pemain sudah berganti pakaian dan meninggalkan ruang klub. Yang tersisa hanya Shin, yang seperti biasa melanjutkan sesi latihannya di lapangan, dan juga Sakuraba, yang kebetulan mendapat jatah membereskan peralatan.

Mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam. Sebenarnya, ini kesempatan yang sangat ditunggu Sakuraba, karena ia memang _sangat _ingin bersama dengan teman sejak masuk SMP itu. Tapi Shin terlihat tidak peduli.

Padahal, Shin sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap larinya karena kehadiran Sakuraba. Bukan apa, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyusupi hatinya saat melihat pemuda itu, terutama saat ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Darahnya berdesir, dan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Shin dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Hei, dia ini kan terkenal sebagai manusia dingin yang hanya mementingkan _American Football_! Tapi, sepertinya fakta itu bisa disanggah dengan fakta yang ini.

Sakuraba seperitnya sudah selesai memintahkan peralatan di lapangan ke ruang klub, dan ia juga sudah selesai berganti baju. Ia sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan, hendak berkata kepada Shin, saat sebuah bola melayang kepadanya.

HUP!

Untungnya, reflek dari seorang receiver membuatnya bisa menangkap bola itu.

Dilihatnya bola ditangannya itu.

Hey, bukannya itu bola basket ya?

"Sakuraba, hey, Sakuraba!" seseorang memanggil Sakuraba dari lapangan basket. Lapangan yang terletak tepat di sebelah lapangan _amefuto_. Sehingga saat pertandingan basket, lapangan _amefuto_ juga penuh orang yang ingin menonton, yang tidak dapat tempat di lapangan basket. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hey, Rei!" Sakuraba melambai dengan tangan kanan, sementara yang kiri memutar bola tersebut.

"_Pass_ bolanya dong!" serunya, melambai tangan.

Sakuraba menimbang bola ditangannya. Hey, kapan terakhir ia bermain olahraga selain _amefuto_? Tidak ingat. Jadi, mumpung energinya masih ada, ia ingin iseng menguji kemampuannya.

"Ikut main boleh?" Sakuraba membalas berseru sambil mendribble bola di tempat. Ia melihat masih banyak anak basket yang latihan. Yah, sebentar lagi turnamen sih, katanya.

Rei terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang, tapi lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Yup! Gabung saja!"

Sakuraba tersenyum, entah mengapa membuat wajah Rei memerah. "_Three__ on __Three__, _oke?"

"Terserah. Boleh-boleh saja kok!"

"Hem, bagaimana kalau aku dan Aki saja yang bermain bersama Sakuraba, eh, kapten?" tawar salah seorang anak berambut cokelat dengan gaya sepert Sasuke Uchiha dengan serang pemuda berambut pirang yang hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, Takeru. Yah, terserah kalian saja lah."

"Lalu, siapa yang jadi lawan-"

"Biar aku saja!" seorang anak berambut sedikit ikal berdiri, menarik seseorang di sampingnya. "Biar aku dan Toya saja!"

Rei mengangguk. "_Self-judge, _ya. Oke, _game three on three _antara Sakuraba, Takeru dan Aki, dengan Rei, Ichimaru dan Toya dimulai!"

Anak-anak basket mengelilingi lapangan. Bahkan Shin pun mendekat, karena pemuda itu menyadari hilangnya Sakuraba, padahal tasnya masih ada di pinggir lapangan.

Rei melempar bolanya, yang berhasil di tangkap oleh Takeru. Takeru men_dribble_nya, tapi sayangnya Toya datang menghadang dan merebut. Bola di tangah Toya, tapi lalu ia dihadang Takeru. Toya _pass_ ke Ichimaru, tapi sayangnya _pass_ itu di potong oleh Akira yang kemudian dihadang oleh Rei. Melihat Sakuraba ia _pass_. Sakuraba membawanya ke tiang,

"SHOOT!"

Dan... bola dengan sukses masuk.

"_Lay up_-nya keren, man!" seru Rei, menepuk pundah Sakuraba.

"Eh, hehehe..." Sakuraba tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan, dan melihat bahwa ada Shin di sana. Dengan cepat ia tersenyum, yang di balas dengan senyum seadanya oleh Shin. Tapi, andai Sakuraba tahu, Shin mengangumi lemparan Sakuraba!

PRIIT!

"Oke! Mulai!"

Lemparan berhasil di rebut Ichimaru, dan ia membawa hampir setengah lapangan. Sakuraba mengejarnya, dan berhasil menghadangnya. Sayangnya, Toya terbuka sehingga Ichimaru bisa dan berhasil _pass_ ke Toya. Tapi, Takeru menghadang Toya, berusaha merebut kembali bola. Bola di_pass_ ke Rei. Berhasil, dan Ichimaru melancarkan _three point shoot_-nya.

Dan masuk!

Takeru berdecak kesal. "Ah, aku lupa! Ichimaru itu jago three point shoot!"

Sakuraba tersenyum tipis. "Biarlah. Tapi, jangan lupa kalau kau jago _pass_!"

Takeru tersenyum. "Hah, kau benar. Ayo main lagi!"

Dan game selanjutnya di kuasai oleh Akira-Takeru-Sakuraba. Pertandingan makin heboh saat Sakuraba unjuk kebolehannya. _Slam dunk_.

"Gila! _Dunk_-mu keren!" Rei berseru saat pertandingan sudah selesai.

"Hebat kau ya!" Ichimaru menepuk pundak Sakuraba, senang.

"Ahaha, biasa sajalah..."

"Dia memang keren!" Rei memeluk bahu Sakuraba dari samping, membuat pemuda yang dipeluknya _blushing. _

Dan sayangnya, Shin melihat itu. Membuat pemuda itu jengkel. Ada perasaan kesal menyusupi hatinya. Cemburu kah?

"Sakuraba!"

Sakuraba menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh suara datar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shin?

Sakuraba mendekat, dan menaikan alisnya heran. "Ada apa, Shin?"

"Pulang."

"Jam segini? Tumben?"

"Hn."

"Baik, baiklah." Sakuraba mengikuti Shin sampai ke ruang ganti, dan menungguinya. Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan, dalah diam. Sakuraba harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggenggam tangan Shin, karena tangannya begitu... dekat dan hangat.

Walau begitu, Shin 'mengantar' Sakuraba sampai rumahnya, dan lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Yang kebetulan searah.

Sakuraba tersenyum, tapi kemudian senyum itu hilang saat ia mengingat bahwa mungkin Shin mengantarnya karena mereka searah. Menghela nafas, ia menutup pintu, menghalangi pandangannya dari matahari yang sedang menghilang dibalik horizon sana.

Matahari tenggelam. Satu hari sudah lewat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Shin dan Sakuraba saling termenung di kamar mereka masing-masing, saling memikirkan.

Riku mengantar Sena sampai ke rumahnya, dan tersenyum dalam hati. Satu-kosong untuknya.

Hiruma sendiri, menggerutu dalam hati karena satu rahasianya sudah diketahui oleh manajernya.

Dan Sena, terdiam di kamarnya. Mencoba mencernya kejadian tadi.

Hari baru akan dimulai...

**TBC**

* * *

_Edited: 05/16/14 _


	2. This Damn Feeling

_Sore itu, Shin dan Sakuraba saling termenung di kamar mereka masing-masing, saling memikirkan._

_Riku mengantar Sena sampai ke rumahnya, dan tersenyum dalam hati. Satu-kosong untuknya._

_Hiruma sendiri, menggerutu dalam hati karena satu rahasianya sudah diketahui oleh manajernya._

_Dan Sena, terdiam di kamarnya. Mencoba mencernya kejadian tadi._

_Hari baru akan dimulai..._

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary: Empat orang dengan karakteristik yang berbeda tanpa sadar saling terkait satu sama lain… Dimana mereka mengagumi dari jauh dan merasa tidak bisa mendapat orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi ketika orang ketika muncul, bisakah mereka meneguhkan hati dan mengejar apa yang mereka impikan? **

**Hiruma/Sena, Shin/Sakuraba, slight Mizumachi/Kakei, one-sided Riku/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori and OMC/Sakuraba**

**A/N: Sedikit fast-paced mungkin, dalam masa peng-edit-an, sedikit OOC (****Out of Characteristic) ****Hiruma dan Shin, Timeline sedikit membingungkan… mungkin setelah Christmas Bowl? Take your pick. Obviously YAOI or GuyxGuy.**

**Baru baca ulang Eyeshield 21 dan teringat akan fic gue yang ini… jujur bukan bermaksud meng-****abandoned**** fic-fic gue tapi terkadang… yah… begitulah ._. **

**_And y'all previously known this fic as 'Miss Understand'. _****Gue pikir kurang sreg aja judulnya... dan gue ganti jadi '**_**misunderstanding'. **_**Still... ini natsu-BlackCat yang berganti nama menjadi ScarletSKy153 ._.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kedua orang itu tidak saling menyadari, bahwa keduanya saling membutuhkan?_

_Saling mengisi?_

_Yang ada, mereka hanya saling menyakiti satu sama lain._

_Apa tidak ada __hal __yang bisa menyatukan mereka?_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****This Damn Feeling**

**SMU Deimon**

Seminggu ini, Hiruma benar-benar dibuat bete.

Gimana enggak? Kalau setiap pulang dari latihan _amefuto_, pasti ada sosok yang berdiri dengan santainya di sebelah motor hitam yang seminggu ini selalu bertengger di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Riku. Maksud kedatangan Riku ke Deimon adalah untuk menjemput Sena dan mengantarkannya pulang. Sena, yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal-hal _seram _yang selalu melintas di benak Hiruma setiap kali ia melihat Riku, selalu meng-iya-kan ajakan pulangnya. Membuat Hiruma semakin bete saja!

Parahnya lagi, ke-bete-an Hiruma membuat latihan yang sudah seperti di Neraka menjadi bertambah parah, seolah mereka memang sedang berada di Neraka yang sedang dijaga oleh komandannya.

Seperti latihan hari Sabtu ini, Hiruma sepertinya sudah berada di puncak ke-bete-annya.

"Anak-anak sialan! Sebagai hukuman karena telat, kalian lari 50 kali lapangan!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakan bazookanya. Anak-anak langsung berlari sambil tersentak, ketakutan. Hukumannya bisa dibilang kelewatan padahal mereka hanya telat dua detik. Dua detik!

Apa lagi ketika Hiruma melepas Cerberus. Memang sih, seringkali Cerberus yang mengawasi latihan dan sampai turun ke lapangan. Tapi, sekarang Cerberus emang belum dikasih makan sama Hiruma, dan parahnya, selama tiga hari! Jadi, saat Cerberus dilepas, dengan buasnya anjing itu berlari membabi buta, mencari makanan.

Sementara itu, Hiruma yang memandang latihan buatanya hanya memangang ke satu sosok. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena? Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu, sedih.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, Hiruma-kun, Sena mungkin malah menjauhimu."

Hiruma hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Mamori. Ia berusaha menulikan telinganya. Tapi tidak bisa. Sama seperti ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan yang menurutnya sialan itu.

"Che, apalah katamu, manajer sialan."

Mamori hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia maerasa akhir-akhir ini Hiruma benar-benar berubah. Porsi latihan mereka makin bertambah, dan lagi makin berat. Belum lagi waktu istirahat dipersempit.

"Hiruma-kun, aku tahu kau kesal. Tapi tolong dong, jangan kayak gitu. Kasihan mereka."

"Che, apa kau tahu perasaanku he, manajer sialan?!"

Mamorin hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Walau akhirnya Mamori bisa merelakan Hiruma yang menyukai Sena dan membantunya, tapi tetap saja kadang hatinya sakit. Sedikit, tapi. Yang lebih sakit ya, melihat Hiruma kesal dan putus asa seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, Hiruma-kun. Karena aku pernah merasakannya." Mamori maju dan mengelus rambut Hiruma sebentar. Yang anehnya tidak di tolak oleh Hiruma. Mungkin, hatinya memang sedang panas dan butuh peneduh.

"Aku... Entah kenapa benar-benar jadi labil seminggu ini, manajer sialan." Hiruma menghela nafas. "Kesal sekali melihat si cebol sialan itu pergi dengan orang lain. Apa kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya saat sampai rumah, eh?"

Mamori menaikan alisnya. "Jangan bilang kau menaruh alat penyadap!"

Hiruma tersenyum setan, "Kekeke, seharusnya kau tahu siapa aku eh, manajer sialan. Ekspresinya kemarin itu! Senyumnya itu! Yang-" nafasnya tercekat. Tunggu. Kenapa ia berubah menjadi orang yang melakonis seperti ini?

Mamori tersenyum. "Mungkin orang lain melihatmu sebagai iblis. Tapi kau masih seorang manusia, Hiruma-kun. Kau masih punya hati. Buktinya, kau bisa merasakan hal ini."

"Che," Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah kau saja, manajer sialan. Sekarang, aku akan memulai latihan."

Mamori menaikan alisnya, "Masih yang dulu atau yang sudah berubah, ha?"

"Lihat saja nanti, kekeke."

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Setidaknya lihat mereka yang sudah capek seperti itu dong!"

Hiruma hanya menyengir.

"Anak-anak sialan! Kumpul!"

Dengan patuh para anggota DDB berkumpul di dekat Hiruma. Dan Sena, yang kebetulan melihat adegan Mamori mengusap kepala Hiruma, merasa sesak. Sakit. Perih.

'Kenapa... Mamo-nee dan Hiruma-san bisa sedekat itu? Apa... Hiruma-san menyukai Mamo-nee?' Sena memikirkan hal itu, dan pemikiran itu malah membuatnya sakit hati.

Hiruma, yang melempar makanan kepada Cerberus yang akhirnya berhenti mengejar mereka secara membabi buta, tidak melihat ekspresi Sena. Tapi Mamori melihatnya.

'Apa... Sena menyukai Hiruma-kun? Dilihat dari ekspresinya... sepertinya ya. Tapi, kenapa ia menerima ajakan Riku?' Mamori berfikir. Sepertinya, ekspresi Sena terbentuk saat ia tadi melihat 'kedekatan' Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Hari ini, kalian latihan seperti biasa," para anggota menghela nafas lega, "Jadi, JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN!" tepat saat ia mengatakan hal itu, Hiruma menembakan _bazooka_nya, membuat para anggota DDB berlari ketakutan ke lapangan.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan kasar seperti itu!"

"Kekeke, ya suka-suka lah, manajer sialan!" balas Hiruma, lalu segera berlari ke lapangan untuk latihan pass-catch dengan Monta.

Latihan hari itu memang lebih ringan dari pada yang sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja... terasa berat.

"Anak-anak sialan! Istirahat sepuluh menit!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, para anggota segera menyerbu Mamori dan Suzuna yang menyediakan handuk dan minuman. Dengan senang hati mereka langsung mengambil bagian mereka, dan dengan cepat dihabiskan.

"Ah, nikmatnya..."

"Hiruma-san tidak minum?" Sena bertanya heran kepada sang kapten, yang langsung duduk dan menyalakan laptopnya.

"Kalau kau mau, bawakan saja minum dan handuk ke sini, cebol sialan. Kekeke" Hiruma memang mengatakan hal itu dengan nada bercanda, tapi tetap saja dalam hati ia berharap bahwa _Runnerback_ itu menanggapi dengan serius.

Harapannya terkabul.

Sena menghampiri Mamori dan mengambil satu handuk dan minuman untuk Hiruma. Dibawanya kedua benda tersebut ke tempat dimana kaptennya berada. Entah mengapa Sena melakukan hal itu, tapi dalam hati ia ingin melakukannya. Dan, sebagai bocah polos, Sena mengikuti perkataan hatinya, walau sedari dulu hal yang waras dilakukan adalah tidak berurusan dengan sang iblis.

Hiruma sendiri tersentak saat ia menyadari ada tangan kecil yang memberinya handuk dan minuman. Mendongakkan kepalanya, ia mendapati Sena sedang tersenyum gugup ke arahnya.

"Eh... ini, anu... Minum dan handuknya, Hiruma-san..." kata Sena gugup. Gugup, karena saat ia melihat ke dalam mata hijau tosca itu, detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Tanpa kata, Hiruma menyambar minum, dan mengalungkan handuk ke sekeliling lehernya. Hatinya senang karena akhirnya Sena memberikan sebuah perhatian kepadanya.

Tapi, Sena sendiri merasa kecewa karena iblis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi yah, apa sih yang bisa ia harapkan dari seorang iblis seperti Hiruma?

"Thanks, Sena."

Sena berhenti, terpaku. Sejak kapan seorang Hiruma memanggilnya dengan nama asli, nama kecilnya lagi! Heran ia menoleh ke arah Hiruma yang sedang mengetik, mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Tapi, walau sangat samar, Sena melihat wajah Hiruma yang memerah sedikit, walau tampangnya masih tanpa ekspresi.

Sena tersenyum tulus, walau tidak bisa dilihat oleh Hiruma. "Sama-sama, Hiruma-san!"

Dan, entah mengapa, latihan hari itu menjadi sangat ringan bagi Sena.

Tapi, sepertinya, rasa itu cuma berlangsung selama beberapa saat, karena, sekali lagi, Riku menunggu Sena di depan sekolah petang itu.

"Hai, Sena."

"Ah, Riku, sepertinya aku benar-benar merepotkanmu," kata Sena sambil tersipu, malu. Riku sendiri hanya menyeringai. Dan seringai itu makin lebar saat ia melihat Hiruma yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh ke arahnya.

'Benar kan, dugaanku. Hatimu sudah tidak dingin lagi, Hiruma...' batin Riku dalam hati.

"Yah, aku cuma ingin mengantarmu. Memang tidak boleh?"

"Eh... anu... itu..."

"Buruan pergi, cebol sialan."

Sena tersentak mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Bukan karena nadanya, bukan. Nadanya malah datar, dingin dan tenang. Tapi, arti dari kata itu. Kata itu sama saja seperti aku-tidak-ingin-kau-ada-di-sini. Dan itu menusuk perasaan Sena.

"Yah, karena si kapten sudah mengizinkan, ayo pergi, Sena!" Riku menarik lengan Sena, dan melempar helm kepadanya. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, Sena memakai helm itu, dan lalu duduk di belakang Riku. Dan setelah itu, Riku menjalankan motornya.

Lalu, para anggoda DDB yang lain pergi pulang, sehingga yang tersisa di ruang klub hanya Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun..."

"Berisik, manajer sialan."

Mamori terkejut mendengar nada suara Hiruma. Bergetar.

"Hi-hiruma-kun..."

"Berisik."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mamori melihat wajah Hiruma yang kosong. Matanya tidak bersinar, apalagi bersinar jahat. Hampir tidak terlihat hidup. Cahayanya redup.

'Sebegitu pentingkah Sena bagimu, Hiruma-kun?'

"Apa... apa aku sudah tidak ada harapan lagi eh, manajer sialan?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sena...

"Nah, sudah sampai, Sena."

Sena membuka helm-nya, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Hatinya masih sakit mendengar perkataan –atau pernyataan- dari Hiruma Youichi. Entah mengapa, kali ini ia sangat shock. Walau ia sering mendengar perkataan iblis dari sang iblis, tapi tetap saja kali ini entah mengapa kalimat itu mengena sekali terhadapnya.

"Sena?"

Nada khawatir Riku menyadarkan Sena. 'Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh begini!' "Ya, Riku?"

"Kita sudah sampai. Kenapa kau bengong saja?"

Sena teringat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Tersentak, ia lalu turun dan meminta maaf kepada Riku.

"Ah, maaf sekali, Riku!"

"Hahaha... sudah sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Riku, penasaran.

"Yah... tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Riku tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mengatakan hal yang sudah ia pikirkan masak-masak. "Sena, besok ingin jalan?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, kita berdua, lalu..."

"Ma-maksudmu kencan?" tanya Sena, kaget.

Sementara Riku hanya tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, Sena sendiri bimbang. Entah mengapa ada berbagai perasaan campur aduk saat ia bersama Hiruma. Dan ia tidak merasakan hal itu bersama Riku. Tapi, kalau ia tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya, apa ia akan mendapat kesempatan?

Sementara di sini, Riku menawarkan hal yang tidak bisa ia peroleh dari sang kapten?

Apa boleh, Sena membuang harapannya kepada sang kapten itu?

Dengan ragu, Sena menangguk. Riku tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, besok oke! Aku akan menjemputmu di sini, pukul sepuluh!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Riku melesat dengan motornya, meninggalkan Sena yang masih berkutat dengan perasaannya. Apa tidak apa-apa, untuk sementara ia bersama Riku untuk melupakan Hiruma?

Tapi, tanpa ia ketahui, dari ujung alat penyadap yang ditaruh-entah-dimana, orang yang mendengarkan berusaha agar tidak menghancurkan sesuatu, untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit di hatinya...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SMA Ojo White Knights **

Latihan sudah selesai. Dan, yang tersisa di lapangan hanya sang manajer, Shin, dan Sakuraba yang kebetulan mendapat latihan tambahan karena telat.

"Shin!"

Rupanya, sang manajer Ojo, Wakana, memanggil si jenius.

"Ya?"

"Begini, mengenai taktik yang akan dipakai..."

Sementara itu, Sakuraba yang juga mendapat hukuman untuk membereskan peralatan di lapangan, memperhatikan interaksi antar sang manajer dan Shin. Sahabatnya sejak SMP. Perasaan kesal kembali menjalari hatinya. Kesal melihat kedekatan sang manajer.

Tapi, di gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. 'Heh, dikira orang sepertinya akan melirikmu, Sakuraba! Sadarlah!' batinnya dalam hati. Ia mengiyakan, walau hatinya juga sakit.

Sama seperti kala itu, tapi sekarang bertambah dengan adanya Wakana, Sakuraba membereskan peralatannya. 'Ayolah, seseorang, tolong alihkan perhatianku!' harapnya.

Di sudut mata, Shin memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya. Entah mengapa, atau hari ini Sakuraba terlihat, er... masam?

Tapi, konsentrasinya kembali kepada penjelasan dari Wakana.

"Sakuraba, hey, Sakuraba!"

Sakuraba beruntung, harapannya terkabul.

"Ah, hey, Rei!" Sakura kembali mendatangi pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini akrab dengannya.

"Loh, bukannya itu Shibuya Rei si kapten basket itu ya?" tunjuk Wakana heran, ke arah lapangan basket. Di mana, sekali lagi, Sakuraba bermain di sana.

"Hn."

"Wah, tak kusangka ia dekat juga dengan Sakuraba ya! Dan aku juga baru tahu Sakuraba jago basket," gumam Wakana terpana, melihat game Sakuraba yang sekarang main _full team _alias lima orang lawan lima orang.

"Ya, begitulah. Dari dulu ia tidak hanya minta ke olahraga amefuto, tapi dulu ia jago basket. Tapi yah, dia juga yang mengajaku masuk American Football ini," kata Shin, senyum tipis mengembang.

Wakana terdiam mendengarnya. Tumben sekali Shin terlihat seperti itu. Terutama ekspresinya itu...

"Yah, memang banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya..."

"Hey, Wakana! Shin! Lihat permainanku ya!" seru Sakuraba dari lapangan, kembali memulai game dan berhasil merebut bola.

Shin melihat permainan Sakuraba sambil tersenyum. Sudah dua game, dan tadi Wakana izin pulang karena ada les. Sedangkan Shin, entah mengapa, hari ini ia ingin pulang bersama Sakuraba.

"Kita menang!" seruan Rei membuyarkan lamunan Shin. Shin melihat kearah lapangan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Rei memeluk Sakuraba.

Bukan pelukan persahabatan, pelukan kemenangan, atau apa. Tapi benar-benar pelukan. Walau Sakuraba tidak terlalu membalasnya.

Walau dengan adanya fakta itu, pelukan itu tetap membuat Shin kesal.

"Sakuraba! Ayo pulang!"

Sakuraba tersenyum lega dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah tim basket yang tadi bermain bersamanya, dan menghampiri Shin sebelum mereka kemudian kembali ke ruang loker klub _Amefuto _dan mengambil tas mereka.

Sekali lagi, Sakuraba dan Shin pulang bersama.

Sakuraba sepanjang perjalanan tersenyum senang, membuat Shin yang biasanya dingin, menjadi sedikit... risih? Apa karena cemburu, karena saat itu banyak fans yang melirik dan mengikik saat melihat Sakuraba?

"Ada apa sih?"

Sakuraba berhenti tersenyum, dan melihat kearah Shin. "Besok, Rei mengajaku jalan lho!"

DEG!

Langsung saja Shin kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau? Berdua?"

"Yah, semacam itu lah, kami akan melihat pertandingan basket, hehehe..." Sakuraba tersenyum kecil. Tidak menyadari dampak dari perkataannya.

Shin menjadi tegang. Wah, ia kalah start nih. Kosong untuknya, dan satu untuk Rei.

"Shin?"

Suara cemas Sakuraba membuyarkan lamunan Shin. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, dan suasana kembali canggung.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depang rumah Sakuraba.

"Shin, _arigatou*_!" Sakuraba tersenyum tulus, membuat jantung Shin berdegup lebih kencang.

"Ya, sama-sama..." gumam Shin, lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sakuraba.

"Lho, cuma perasaanku atau tadi wajah Shin memerah ya?" gumam Sakuraba kepada dirinya sendiri. Yah, mungkin, hanya perasaannya. "Tidak mungkin kan, ia... suka kepadaku?"

Sakuraba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, _wistful thinking. _Ia kemudian menutup pintu, bersiap untuk besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, Shin memikirkan Sakuraba. Sepertinya, besok ia memilih berjalan-jalan keluar daripada menjadi kesal sendiri memikirkan... kencan Sakuraba.

Riku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dua-kosong. Dan sepertinya, Hiruma 'melepas' Sena. Tapi, Riku tidak menyadari, bahwa iblis yang satu itu sama sekali tidak tanpa persiapan...

Sena sendiri, berfikir sepertinya bersama Riku lebih 'aman' dibanding ia masih mengharapkan Hiruma. Karena, ia tahu, Hiruma 'straight' dan tidak 'gay' sepertinya. Dan lagi, perilaku Hiruma, membuatnya menjadi ciut.

Hiruma, mendekam di apartemennya, berusaha tidak menghancurkan kamarnya. Berusaha tidak mengamuk karena perasaannya itu. Berusaha supaya tidak kalah dari Riku.

"_Shit, this damn feeling really... troublesome..."_ gumam Hiruma sambil mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

_Apa sebaiknya besok aku mengikuti mereka?_

Dan rencana Hiruma pun dimulai...

**TBC**

* * *

_*Arigatou: _Terima Kasih.

_Edited: 5/17/2014_


	3. A Chain Reaction-

_Hiruma, mendekam di apartemennya, berusaha tidak menghancurkan kamarnya. Berusaha tidak mengamuk karena perasaannya itu. Berusaha supaya tidak kalah dari Riku._

"Shit, this damn feeling really... troublesome..."_ gumam Hiruma sambil mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. _

Apa sebaiknya besok aku mengikuti mereka?

_Dan rencana Hiruma __pun __dimulai..._

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary: Empat orang dengan karakteristik yang berbeda tanpa sadar saling terkait satu sama lain… Dimana mereka mengagumi dari jauh dan merasa tidak bisa mendapat orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi ketika orang ketika muncul, bisakah mereka meneguhkan hati dan mengejar apa yang mereka impikan? **

**Hiruma/Sena, Shin/Sakuraba, slight Mizumachi/Kakei, one-sided Riku/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori and OMC/Sakuraba**

**A/N: Sedikit fast-paced mungkin, dalam masa peng-edit-an, sedikit OOC (****Out of Characteristic) ****Hiruma dan Shin, Timeline sedikit membingungkan… mungkin setelah Christmas Bowl? Take your pick. Obviously YAOI or GuyxGuy.**

**Baru baca ulang Eyeshield 21 dan teringat akan fic gue yang ini… jujur bukan bermaksud meng-****abandoned**** fic-fic gue tapi terkadang… yah… begitulah ._. **

**_And y'all previously known this fic as 'Miss Understand'._****Gue pikir kurang sreg aja judulnya... dan gue ganti jadi '**_**misunderstanding'.**_**Still... ini natsu-BlackCat yang berganti nama menjadi ScarletSky153 ._.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Apa__perasaan ini benar-benar harus dihilangkan? _

_Tanpa bisa berharap lebih? _

_Tentunya__, __melupakan itu__ lebih baik daripada tersakiti... _

_Tap__i… apa ia __ rel__a?_

* * *

**Chapter 3 –****A chain reaction…****?**

"Sena! Ayo bangun!" seru Ibu Sena dari bawah tangga.

SET!

Reflek, Sena terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di atas kasur. Mimpinya semalam membuatnya gelisah. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Huft… Sena mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kesal. Bingung. Putus asa. "Semoga, itu hanya mimpi…"

Menghela nafas, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba melupakan mimpinya semalam. Wajahnya berputar, mencari jam dinding yang menggantung manis di dinding. Pukul tujuh tiga puluh.

"Hemm, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum Riku datang…"

Dengan gerak cepat, Sena memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri di sana. Lalu keluar, mengganti pakaian menjadi baju yang biasa ia pakai di rumah. Kemudian ia menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ruang makan, tempat ibu dan ayahnya menunggu.

"Ah, Sena. _Ohayou."_

"_Ohayou, otou-san" _Sena menyapa, walau masih sedikit lesu.

"Hari ini mau ke mana, nak?"

"Err…" Sena menjawab bingung, memutar otak. Apa perlu, ia berkata kepada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia akan pergi kencan? "Ah! Hari ini mau pergi bersama teman-teman _amefuto, _mau main yah, hehehe…"

Ayah Sena hanya mengangguk, dan meminum kopinya. "Baik. Jangan pulang kemalaman, ya."

"_Hai*!_"

Sena memakan sarapannya dalam diam, menjadi pendengar antar ibu dan ayahnya. Sementara ia memikirkan mimpinya semalam…

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak baik memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_, sudah selesai." Setelah berkata hal itu, Sena pergi keluar.

"Mau kemana, nak?"

"Lari pagi bu!"

Dengan cepat Sena memakai sepatunya, _jogging. _

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan dua puluh, Sena kembali ke rumah.

"Sudah, nak?"

"Ya, bu."

"Ibu masih tidak percaya kaulah _Eyeshield 21_ itu, nak…" gumam ibu Sena sambil mengusap kepala anaknya. Ya, dulu ia masih tidak percaya. Anaknya tipe yang suka dijahili dan menjadi pesuruh. Namun, saat SMA, ia langsung melejit menjadi seorang atlet _amefuto_. Walau awalnya ia dan suaminya khawatir, terutama karena Sena berbadan kecil, tapi melihat semangat dan prestasinya, mereka tenang juga.

"Hehehe… maaf bu, waktu itu Sena tidak bilang…" Sena menundukan wajahnya. Memang selama ini, sebelum kenyataan bahwa _Eyeshield 21 _adalah dirinya diketahui secara luas, ia tidak pernah berkata yang sebenarnya kepada orangtuanya.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, asal kau bisa mengatur waktu…"

"_Hai, Kaa-san_!"

"Nah, mandi sana! Bau keringat!"

"Hehehe… siap!"

Sena berlari ke atas, dan segera memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dengan benar-benar bersih, ia kembali ke kamar dan kemudian bingung memilih pakaian apa yag akan dipakainya.

"Hem… apa ya?" ia kemudian meraih bawahan jeans berwarna hitam, kaus putih _print_, ia juga meraih jaket berwarna biru tua, dengan garis abu-abu.

"Hem, kupikir ini saja…" dengan cepat Sena memakai baju itu. Sebagai tambahan, ia memakai topi _Adidas_ berwarna hitam abu-abu, hadiah saat ia berhasil memenangkan Christmas Bowl. Hadiah dari anggota Deimon. Tapi, Kurita membisikinya kalau hadiah itu dipilihkan dan dibelikan sendiri oleh Hiruma. Mengenang itu, Sena tersenyum.

"Apa, memang sudah tidak ada harapan?"

Lamunannya, dan senyum sedihnya pudar saat didengarnya ibunya berteriak, "Sena! Ada yang menunggumu di luar!"

Bergegas Sena turun ke bawah, tapi tidak sebelum meraih ponsel dan dompetnya.

"Apa sudah lama menunggu?" Sena segera menuju pintu depan, saat dilihatnya ibunya sedang berbincang dengan Riku.

"Ah, Sena, kau tidak bilang Riku-_san_ juga atlet _amefuto_!" kata ibu Sena sambil tersenyum. Walau Riku hanya sebentar di Jepang dan juga hanya sebentar berteman dengan Sena, tapi ibu Sena tahu bahwa Riku-_san_ lah yang mengajarkan Sena berlari.

"Hehehe…"

"Ah, kalian akan pergi bersama ya? Ayo cepatlah!" dengan cepat, ibu Sena pergi ke dalam, tapi sedetik kemudian beliau kembali lagi. "Ah, dan Riku, titip Sena ya!"

Riku hanya tersenyum, sementara wajah Sena memerah. "_Kaa-san_! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Riku mengacak rambut Sena, "Tapi bagiku, kau masih kecil lho!"

"Aaah, Riku! Kita kan seumuran, lagi pula perbedaan tinggi kita hanya sedikit!"

"Hahaha… oh ya, ini helm-nya." Riku melempar sebuah helm, yang ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Sena. "Tumben, kau memakai topi."

Sena memegang topi itu, lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Sena?"

Sena mengerjapkan matanya. Ah, sedetik tadi rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Riku tahu Sena berbohong, tapi setidaknya ia akan meminta Sena untuk bercerita. Walau bukan sekarang.

"Ya sudah, ayo naik!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangguk, lalu duduk di belakang Riku. RunnerBack dari Seibu itu menjalakan motornya menuju salah satu café langganannya.

"Nah, ke sini dulu ya!"

"Hm…"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hiruma terbangun dengan tampang super kusut. Kesal, frustasi.

"Aaargh! Mimpi sialan!"

Semalam, ia bermimpi bahwa ia sedang berjalan di suatu pusat perbelanjaan, dan kemudian ia melihat si cebol sialan sedang duduk dengan si putih sialan, wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan mereka…

Bahkan untuk mengingat mimpinya saja Hiruma tidak mau.

Frustasi, Hiruma pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya. Sekedar untuk menjernihkan isi kepalanya yang seperinya mau meledak saking kesalnya.

Entah mengapa, sekelebat bayangan dari percakapan yang ia tangkap dari penyadapnya tadi malam memasuki kepalanya.

"_Sena, besok ingin jalan?"_

"_Ma-maksudmu?"_

"_Yah, kau tahu, kita berdua, lalu..."_

"_Ma-maksudmu kencan?__"_

Memang, setelah itu, Hiruma tidak menangkap jawaban dari Sena. Karena memang yang ia pasang bukan kamera, melainkan penyadap hanya untuk mendengar.

Tapi, perkataan setelahnya dari Riku membuat Hiruma tahu jawaban dari Sena itu apa.

"_Baiklah, besok oke! Aku akan menjemputmu di sini, pukul sepuluh!"_

PRANG!

Tanpa sadar, Hiruma menonjok kaca di depannya. Tentu saja kaca itu pecah, dan tetesan darah turun dari kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Cih, sialan!"

Berusaha untuk mengabaikan baik rasa sakit di hatinya, di kepalanya dan juga di tangannya, Hiruma mencuci lukanya. Lalu ia membebat lukanya itu dan berganti pakaian.

Diliriknya sekilas jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh.

"Mereka berdua pasti berada di suatu tempat, entah melakukan apa," gumam Hiruma. Ia pergi menuju dapur, dan mendapati beberapa bahan makanan yang habis. Termasuk kopi dan permen karetnya.

"Che, sialan."

Akhirnya ia memakai jaket kulit warna hitam favoritnya, senada dengan celana yang dipakainya. Hanya bajunya saja yang berwarna putih bergaris abu-abu. Bazooka kesayangannya menenteng di bahunya. Tak lupa Hiruma mengambil salah satu ponsel dan juga dompetnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mampir ke café dulu."

Hiruma segera keluar. Ia menuju parkiran, dan menjalankan mobilnya. Tujuan pertamanya, café tempat ia biasa duduk termenung saat SMP dulu.

Tanpa mengetahui sesuatu yang menunggunya di sana…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shin bersiap pergi keluar, mengingat hari ini ia tidak ingin latihan. Percakapannya dengan Sakuraba semalam sudah membuat mood-nya untuk berlatih hancur. Jadi, ia memutuskan mengabiskan seharian di luar,berjalan entah kemana.

Berjalan tanpa arah, Shin akhirnya sampai di sebuah café tempat dulu Sakuraba sering memaksanya mampir. Dulu, saat SMP. Sekarang, sepertinya mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sehingga sulit untuk pergi bersama di akhir pekan.

'Mungkin aku akan mampir sebentar untuk sekedar membeli kopi…' batin Shin. Berbalik arah, ia akhirnya melangkah masuk.

Diedarkan pandangan sekeliling, lalu ia segera memesan kopi untuk dibawa. Cukup _Mocca Latte_, salah satu kopi kesukaan Sakuraba. Mengingat hal itu membuat Shin hampir tersenyum, tapi akhirnya tidak jadi mengingat percakapan mereka…

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Shin-_san_!"

Lho, bukannya itu suara Kobayakawa Sena**?

Shin menengok kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Benar di salah satu tempat duduk dekat jendela, duduk Sena Kobayakawa, dan…

"Ah, hai, Shin-_san_."

Dan… bersama dengan Kaitani Riku**?

.

.

.

"Shin-_san_!" Sena berseru, memanggil sosok yang sudah lumayan akrab dengannya.

"Ah, Sena-_san_."

"Sudah kubilang, panggil Sena saja, hehehe…" Sena menggaruk kepalanya.

Shin tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Shin."

"Eh, tapi… baiklah…"

"Ehm, kupikir aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu, " Riku berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di café itu.

"Ya."

Shin lalu duduk di seberang Sena, menaruh kopinya.

"Eh, tumben tidak bersama Sakuraba-_san_?"

DEG!

Shin tersentak kaget mendengar nama sahabatnya itu disebutkan. Dengan cepat wajahnya memerah. "Eh, anu… itu…"

Sena memicingkan matanya, lalu sejenak terdiam. Kemudian ia tersentak kaget.

"Shin-_san_ suka sama Sakuraba-_san_ ya?"

Yap. Tepat menusuk langsung.

"Err… anu… itu…" Shin bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Kenapa orang yang biasa disebut si manusia dingin bisa bereaksi seperti ini? _Out of characteristic _banget!

"Tidak apa-apa kok Shin-_san_, rahasiamu aman di tanganku, hehehe," Sena tersenyum, membuat Shin menghembuskan nafas.

"Jangan, bilang siapa-siapa…"

"Shin-_san_, kenapa wajahmu sendu seperti itu? Ada masalah dengan Sakuraba-_san_ ya?"

Shin terdiam. Apa bisa ia bercerita seperti ini? Tapi, entah mengapa, setelah bertemu dan bertanding melawan Sena, ia merasa ia bisa mempercayakan orang di depannya itu.

"Eh, itu..." lalu, tanpa bisa diberhentikan, Shin menceritakan masalahnya.

Setelah selesai, Sena termangut-mangut. "Oh... jadi Shin-_san_ cemburu karena Sakuraba-_san_ diajak kencan oleh orang lain? Kenapa Shin-_san_ tidak mengajaknya saja nanti?"

Shin terdiam. Betul juga ya?

"Ah, betul juga ya..."

WUSH!

Tiba-tiba, angin kencan bertiup, membuat mata Sena kelilipan.

"Aw..." keluhnya, sambil mengucek mata kanannya. Sepertinya terkena debu.

"Jangan dikucek begitu!" kata Shin sambil menahan lengan Sena, "Lebih baik di tiup saja," perlahan, Shin meniupkan mata kanan Sena.

Begitu dekat, sampai banyak orang yang mengira mereka berciuman.

"Nah, sudah."

Tanpa disadari mereka, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi adegan tadi...

"Shin..."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

"Thanks buat tiketnya ya, Rei!" Sakuraba tersenyum senang setelah mereka keluar dari lapangan basket sekolah swasta lain.

"Ya, kuharap kau senang," Rei tersenyum. Walau begitu, ia merasa gugup. Kenapa Sakuraba ganteng sekali sih? Yah, kalo misalnya gak ganteng ya si Sakuraba gak akan pernah jadi model sih…

"Eh, kita mau ke mana dulu?"

Rei terlihat berfikir. Kalau misalnya pulang dulu, masa 'kencan' cuma setengah hari? "Hem… bagaimana kalau misalnya kita nonton film?"

Sakuraba mengangkat alisnya. Nonton film? Tadi nonton pertandingan basket, sekarang mau nonton film. Memang ini… kencan?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Sakuraba memerah.

"Kau kenapa, Sakuraba? Demam?" Rei menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Sakuraba yang membatu.

Tersadar dari renngannya, Sakuraba mengangguk ragu. 'Yah, sepertinya ini keputusan yang baik… Supaya mengalihkan pikiran dari Shin…' tapi, memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakuraba tersenyum sedih.

'Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Biarkanlah perhatianku kepadanya menghilang sejenak…'

"Ya, boleh. Ayo!" Sakuraba tersenyum, walau tidak selebar sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Rei menyadari hal itu.

"Em… kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah… mungkin segelas kopi bisa membuatku segar…"

"Ah, kopi ya. Mau beli di mana?"

"Em…" Sakuraba berfikir. Sepertinya café favoritnya saat SMP, café yang sering dikunjunginya dengan Shin masih buka sekarang… Ah Shin lagi. "Aku tahu café yang enak, tempat langgananku."

Rei mengangguk. "Yah, boleh juga. Ayo kalau begitu!"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, tapi anehnya, sekarang tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Sekitar beberapa meter di depan mereka, terlihat dua sosok yang dikenali Sakuraba.

Dua orang dari tim _Poseidon_, berjalan bersama, dan yang mencengengkan: Mereka _berpegangan tangan._

"Kakei-_san_? Mizumachi-_san_?"

Kedua orang yang dipanggil menengok. Menetahui siapa yang memanggil mereka –dan kebetulan sekali mereka berdua kenal- sontak wajah pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan –rambutnya seperti itu kan?- memerah. Berusaha menyembunyikan kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut. Tapi, si rambut pirang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja.

"Ah, hai Sakuaba-_san_!" sosok berambut pirang dan sangat tinggi melambaikan tangannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rei heran.

"Hem… temanku, atau _rival_? Hehehe, ayo ke sana!" Sakuraba menarik tangan Rei, membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Hai Mizumachi-_san_, Kakei-_san_," Sakuraba membungkuk, menyapa ramah. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?" matanya melirik kedua tangan pemuda di depannya yang masih bertaut, dan juga wajah Kakei yang masih memerah.

"Hehehe… rahasia!" seru Mizumachi.

Tapi, percuma menyembunyikan hal itu dari Sakuraba. _Wide Receiver_ itu sudah tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Ah, siapa dia, Sakuraba-_san_?" Tanya Kakei setelah ia berhasil meredam _blushing_ di wajahnya.

"Dia," Sakuraba menarik Rei ke depan, "Shibuya Rei**. Temanku. Dan Rei, ini Mizumachi-_san _dan Kakei-_san_, mereka berdua anggota Poseidon,"

"_Amefuto_ juga?"

"Yup!"

"Ah, sudah pukul segini," Kakei mengecek jam tangannya. "Kami duluan ya, Sakuraba-_san,_ Shibuya-_san_."

"Iya!"

Lalu, setelah itu kedua pasangan itu berlalu.

"Kau kenal banyak orang ya?"

"Yah," Sakuraba menggaruk kepalanya, "Mungkin karena mereka juga atlit. Kalau misalnya mengikuti pertandingan seperti Turnamen Musim Gugur, banyak tim yang berkumpul. Dan di sana bisa mengenal banyak orang. Yah, kebetulan juga, aku dan mereka berada di satu tim saat pertandingan dunia itu…"

"Kalian memang hebat. _Kau _memang hebat! Bisa sampai pertandingan internasional. Entah kapan tim basket kami." Kata Rei memuji, sambil menyindir timnya sendiri.

"Ahaha… _arigatou._"

"Katanya kau ingin beli kopi? Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil bercerita mengenai pengalaman masing-masing. Perhatian Sakuraba teralih saat mereka sudah sampai di sepanjang jalan di pinggir café. Café itu tidak mempunyai teras, tapi pinggirnya dibatasi kaca bening. Sehingga Sakuraba dan Rei bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Saat itu mata Sakuraba tertuju pada sesuatu, atau seseorang.

Seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Dan, adegan yang sedang berlangsung membuat Sakuraba membelalak kaget.

Lututnya melemas, bahunya terasa berat.

Hatinya terasa tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam dan terkoyak.

'_Shin dan… Sena?_'

Dari sudut Sakuraba berdiri, ia tidak bisa melihat kedua wajah mereka dengan jelas. Tapi, ia bisa melihat bahwa mereka berdua sangat dekat… seperti berciuman.

Pemikiran yang muncul di kepalanya itu membuat hatinya sakit, sangat sakit.

Perih.

Cemburu kah ia?

Ya. Sakuraba tahu jawabannya. Ia juga tahu perasaan apa yang melandanya, sekarang, dan sedari dulu.

Ia, entah sejak kapan, telah jatuh cinta kepada sahabat jeniusnya itu.

"Shin…" dirasakannya matanya memanas. 'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh!'

'Jadi, Sena? Orang yang membuatmu menikmati _amefuto_, Shin. Karena, saat kau melawannya, itu pertama kali aku melihatnya, di matamu, kau menikmatinya.'

'Mungkin, aku memang tidak berarti bagimu…'

Tidak melihat Rei, dan mengabaikanya, Sakuraba berjalan menjauh. Dengan cepat.

Takut, takut perasaannya menguasai hatinya, pikirannya.

Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi, sebaiknya ia pergi dari sana.

"Sakuraba?" tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan karena Rei sendiri telah menebak perasaan Sakuraba, ia memilih untuk mengikuti pemuda itu, kemanapun.

Dan menemaninya.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

"Ya. Sampai bertemu kembali, Shin-_san_."

Shin berjalan keluar sambil membawa kopinya, sementara itu Riku kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Shin-_san_ sudah pergi?"

"Ya, sepertinya ia terburu-buru."

"Hem…" Riku menyeruput kopinya, dan menyantap sesedikit _cake_-nya. "Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sena…"

"Maksudmu?" walau sudah bisa menebak maksud Riku, Sena tetap tidak mau mengatakannya. Setidaknya belum mau.

"Beberapa hari ini, tingkahmu aneh. Sering lesu. Dan lagi, tadi, saat kau memegang topimu, raut wajahmu meenjadi sedih. Sepertinya kau ada masalah?"

Sena tertegun. Apa segitu kelihatannya kah?

"Yah… memang akhir-akhir ini ada yang menggangguku… dan juga mimpiku semalam…"

"Memang apa mimpimu?"

"Semalam… aku berada di kerumunan orang. Orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Dan di sana, ada…" glek. Apa Sena harus menyebutkan namanya?

"Ada siapa?"

Wajah Sena memerah. "Er… itu… Hiruma-_san_…"

Riku menaikan alisnya. Hiruma? Berarti, memang…

"Lalu?" Riku menekan rasa penasarannya, meminta Sena melanjutkan. Menanyakan rasa sang _Runneback_ kepada si _Quarterback_ bisa diurus nanti.

"Em… ia menengok kearahku, memberikan sebuah tatapan entah apa… Dan tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan meninggalkanku. Di sana, kerumunan orang makin banyak, kami berdua terpisah. Aku memanggil namanya, memintanya untuk menungguku, tapi tetap saja… ia tidak pernah berbalik. Ia meninggalkanku. Lalu, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap…" Sena mulai berkeringat dingin. Diseruput minumnya sedikit, lalu memijit keningnya. Mengingat mimpinya membuatnya sakit.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… aku mendengar suara. Suara yang menyuruhku pergi, menghilang. Suara yang mengusirku. Suara itu terdengar lirih, rapuh, gemetar. Dan, suara itu milik…"

"Hiruma." Riku melanjutkan, tahu bahwa Sena tidak kuat mengatakan nama kaptennya.

Sena mengangguk. Lidahnya kelu saat ia akan menyebutkan nama kaptennya.

"Dan lalu?"

"Tiba-tiba ada sosok yang memelukku. Mengatakan agar aku jangan pergi. Bahwa ia meminta maaf… entah untuk apa. Tapi kemudian, sosok itu menghilang…"

"Kau tahu sosok itu siapa?" Tanya Riku.

Sena menggeleng kepalanya lemah. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Sena, tolong jawab yang jujur."

Sena diam mendengarkan.

"Bagimu, siapakah Hiruma Youichi itu?"

Lidak Sena kelu. Siapa? Menurutnya, siapakah sosok Hiruma baginya? Hanya sekedar kapten? Atau…

"Aku…" suara Sena terdengar rapuh, serak. Lirih. "Aku… tidak hanya melihatnya sebagai kaptenku, Riku… Aku juga tidak hanya melihatnya sebagai kakak kelasku, seniorku. Bagiku, dia hanya… Hiruma…"

Riku mengangguk. Memang dari awal dirinya telah kalah. Kalah telak.

"Tapi… aku takut. Siapakah aku dimatanya? Hanya seorang budakkah? Hanya seorang anggota timnya? Apa hubungan kami berdua hanya bisa selalu menjadi seorang kapten dan angota?" suara itu terdengar lebih lirih, sedih. Matanya memanas. Hanya tekadnya untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan Riku yang membuatnya tidak menangis.

Riku menghela nafas. Dasar, Hiruma dan Sena sama saja. Keduanya tidak saling menyadari bahwa perasaan mereka berdua itu sama.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba menanyakan hal itu kepadanya?"

Sena tersentak kaget. Ha?

"Apa menurutmu itu baik, Riku? Kupikir, Hiruma-_san_-" –akhirnya Sena bisa mengatakan nama itu- "-menyukai Mamo-_nee_…"

"Coba saja dulu, Sena…"

"Tapi… tapi aku takut… Bagaimana-bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Menjauhiku? Aku…" tumpah juga air mata itu, sekuat apapun Sena mencoba menahannya.

"Sena…" Riku akhirnya pindah ke sebelah Sena, memeluknya. "Jangan takut, aku mendukungmu…"

"Riku… _thanks…"_

Riku sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Sena. Perasaannya sudah ia tahan, tapi melihat Sena yang menangis…

Dan hatinya sakit mendengar pernyataan Sena.

Wajah Riku mendekat, membuat Sena reflek menutup matanya.

Wajah itu makin dekat…

Dan…

.

.

.

"Cih! Untungnya permen karetnya ada. Tapi di supermarket sialan itu kopi hitamnya habis! _Fuck!"_ memaki, Hiruma berjalan menjauhi supermarket dekat café langganannya. Belanjaan berada di tangan kirinya, bazooka di punggungnya. Niatnya sih, tangan kanan membawa bazookanya. Tapi, karena ia sedang benar-benar ingin bebas tidak membawa senjata.

Hiruma berjalan mendekati café, memasuki pintu. Ia langsung menuju _pantry, _memesan kopi hitam. Ia berniat meminumnya di café itu, tapi mengingat ia membawa belanjaan –ia risih melihat orang-orang yang memperhatikannya menatapnya heran. Iblis belanja? Kenapa gak suruh orang aja?- maka ia memesan untuk di bawa pulang.

Tepat saat pesanan selesai dan ia berbalik untuk melihat ruangan café, matanya langsung tertuju pada dua sosok yang dikenalnya.

'Sialan! Kenapa dari banyaknya café di dunia ini harus di sini sih, mereka berdua ada! _Hell_!'

Tapi, adegan kemudian membuat Hiruma membeku di tempat.

Riku, berpindah ke sebelah Sena, memeluknya erat.

Hati Hiruma panas.

Sena tersenyum lega, menggumamkan sesuatu.

Rasanya Hiruma mau meledak saja melihatnya.

Dan, yang terakhir, yang membuat Hiruma rasanya mau mati saja…

Riku, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan reflek Sena menutup matanya.

Wajah Riku makin dekat…

Kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

Rasa marah menyelimuti Hiruma. Bukan marah lagi malah. Rasanya ia bisa menghancurkan seisi café, kalau perlu seisi kota untuk menyalurkan rasa marahnya.

Hatinya sakit. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

_Fuck! DAMN IT!_

Sakit hati sudah menderanya, membuatnya berjalan cepat –hampir berlari malah- ke arah pintu, membukanya, dan membantinya.

Hatinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melihat kelanjutan adegan itu.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju apartemennya. Membanting pintu, mebanting _bazooka_nya, menaruh belanjaan sekenannya di lantai, lalu kopi yang sepertinya sudah jatuh saat ia berlari tadi, dan lalu iblis itu menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Lengannya menutup matanya.

Sakit. Perih.

Hatinya sekaran remuk, hancur melihat adegan tadi.

Sakit.

Dan, sepertinya, melihat ketiadaan harapan, Hiruma memilih mundur.

Dengan tingkat keberatan sampai 1000%

Tapi, mau apa lagi?

Memaksa?

Tidak, Hiruma tidak mau Sena bersamanya hanya karena ia mengancam.

Tidak, untuk kali ini saja, sebejad-bejadnya Hiruma, ia tidak mau memaksa perasaan seseorang.

* * *

_Dalam setiap kisah cinta, selalu ada yang terluka._

_Tapi, untuk kali ini, siapa?_

_Apa Riku, Hiruma, atau Sena?_

_Lalu, siapa yang akan menyampaikan perasaannya?_

_Shin, atau Sakuraba?_

_Apa akan ada seseorang yang menyadarkan mereka akan perasaan mereka?_

**TBC**

* * *

_*Hai: _Ya, atau Baik.

_**Custom _Jepang adalah nama keluarga terlebih dahulu yang disebutkan.

_Edited: 5/17/2014 _


	4. -Leads To A Misunderstanding

_Dalam setiap kisah cinta, selalu ada yang terluka._

_Tapi, untuk kali ini, siapa?_

_Apa Riku, Hiruma, atau Sena?_

_Lalu, siapa yang akan menyampaikan perasaannya?_

_Shin, atau Sakuraba?_

_Apa akan ada seseorang yang menyadarkan mereka akan perasaan mereka?_

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary: Empat orang dengan karakteristik yang berbeda tanpa sadar saling terkait satu sama lain… Dimana mereka mengagumi dari jauh dan merasa tidak bisa mendapat orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi ketika orang ketika muncul, bisakah mereka meneguhkan hati dan mengejar apa yang mereka impikan? **

**Hiruma/Sena, Shin/Sakuraba, slight Mizumachi/Kakei, one-sided Riku/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori and OMC/Sakuraba**

**A/N: Sedikit fast-paced mungkin, dalam masa peng-edit-an, sedikit OOC (****Out of Characteristic) ****Hiruma dan Shin, Timeline sedikit membingungkan… mungkin setelah Christmas Bowl? Take your pick. Obviously YAOI or GuyxGuy.**

**Baru baca ulang Eyeshield 21 dan teringat akan fic gue yang ini… jujur bukan bermaksud meng-****abandoned**** fic-fic gue tapi terkadang… yah… begitulah ._. **

**_And y'all previously known this fic as 'Miss Understand'._****Gue pikir kurang sreg aja judulnya... dan gue ganti jadi '**_**misunderstanding'.**_**Still... ini natsu-BlackCat yang berganti nama menjadi ScarletSky153 ._.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Why are you so far away…_

_You know it's very hard for me,_

_To get myself close to you…_

_-You by _Ten2Five-

* * *

**Chapter 4 – ****…Leads To A Misunderstanding.**

**SMA Deimon**

Hari Senin.

Seperti biasa, rutinitas klub _amefuto _SMA Deimon berjalan dengan normal.

Kecuali, satu hal.

Seorang Hiruma Youichi bertingkah aneh.

Eits, tapi sebelumnya, mari kita cek satu per satu kebiasaan Hiruma:

Datang pagi-pagi, lebih pagi daripada Mamori, dan langsung ke ruang klub. _Check. _

Membawa _bazooka_nya. _Check._

Diikuti oleh Cerberus. _Check._

Memakan permen karetnya yang tanpa gula itu dengan tampang awut-awutan. _Check._

Apa yang kurang?

Satu. Seorang Hiruma Youichi tidak menyeringai iblis.

Dua. Sejak pagi, dari apartemennya sampai ke sekolah, seorang Hiruma Youichi tidak mengancam. _Siapapun._

Tiga. Sampai di ruang klub, dan mendapati Mamori telat satu menit, ia hanya mengangguk lesu sambil terus mengetik di VAIO-nya.

"Hah… Hah… Hiruma-_kun_, maaf telat!" Mamori membuka pintu ruang klub kencang, ternegah-engah karena berlari, langsung menunduk dalam. Takut-takut Hiruma bakal mengamuk.

Tapi, yang ia dapati adalah Hiruma sedang mengetik di laptop favoritnya, hanya mengangguk tak acuh. Hanya diam, dan dengan isyarat dagu menyuruh Mamori masuk.

Bingung, Mamori menurut saja untuk masuk.

"Buatkan kopi." Seperti biasa, nadanya menyuruh dan tajam. Tapi, yang anehnya adalah tidak ada panggilan 'Manajer Sialan'. Dan Mamori menyadari hal itu, walau ia menerimanya dalam diam.

"Ini kopinya, Hiruma-_kun_," Mamori menaruh secangkir kopi di sebelah laptop Hiruma, yang hanya diterima dalam diam. Melihat itu, dan Mamori menyadari ada suatu hal yang salah, ia duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Ada apa, Hiruma-_kun_?" suara lembut Mamori terdengar.

Hiruma terdiam. Apa tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini kepada manajernya?

"Yah… sebenarnya…" dengan lancar, dan tanpa menutupi apapun, Hiruma menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin, dan juga apa yang membuatnya frustasi.

Dan diakhir cerita, Hiruma mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa tidak ada celah lagi bagiku untuk…" ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Hanya terdiam. Matanya teralih kepada jendela, saat gerimis mulai turun. Matanya nanar, kosong.

"Hiiruma-_kun_…" Mamori sakit melihatnya. Selain sakit karena memang tidak ada celah lagi bagi Mamori untuk masuk ke hati Hiruma, juga karena sakit melihat betapa merananya Hiruma. Karena Sena.

"Dan… dan… Ck!" membanting VAIO-nya menutup, Hiruma menyeruput kopinya. Matanya menerawang. "Heh, manajer sialan,"

"Ya?"

"Andai… andai yang kusuka itu bukan dia, mungkin ceritanya tidak akan seperti ini…"

_Andai kau tahu, Hiruma-_kun_, bahwa aku ada di sini, menemanimu! _Batin Mamori, walau ia tidak menyeruarakan hal itu keras-keras. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

BRAK!

Pintu dibuka dengan tidak elitnya, dan muncul dua sosok.

"Mukya! Sena, jangan dorong!"

Mendengar nama itu, otomatis Hiruma menegakan kepalanya. Dan benar, dilihatnya Sena sedang mendorong masuk Monta sambil tertawa lepas. Tawa yang tidak akan ditunjukan di depannya, batin Hiruma miris.

"Heh, mana yang lain?" kata Hiruma dengan nada yang mengagetkan, membuat dua orang yang baru masuk itu berjengit kaget.

"Ah, ah, ano, Hiruma-_san_, mereka akan menyusul…" jawab Sena takut-takut.

Perlahan, Hiruma menghela nafas. Kacau sekali pikirannya. Ia beranjak sambil menutup laptopnya, menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu berjalan keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia member beberapa isyarat ke arah Mamori.

_Aku…Ingin… Pergi… mencari… udara… kau…urus… mereka…dulu_

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hiruma membanting pintu, melangkah pergi.

"Hah… dasar dia ini…" hela Mamori, mengeluh. Walau begitu ia tersenyum kecil. Berharap dalam hati semoga orang yang dicintainya itu mendapat ketenangan.

Sementara Sena dan Monta yang melihat hal itu hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu. Tak tahu apa arti dari sandi milik Hiruma. Memang, saat Mamori menulis keterangan sandi, sebelum anggota yang lain membaca dan menghafal sandi itu, Hiruma sudah terlanjut membakarnya. Entah untuk apa.

Sena yang melihat adegan itu entah mengapa merasa miris. Sakit. Walau begitu, ia mencoba melupakan hal itu. Sia-sia memang. Karena ada pepatah yang berkata makin ingin melupakan malah makin ingat.

"Nah kalian, duduk dulu. Atau mau ganti baju dulu? Kalian masih memakai seragam," suara Mamori mengaburkan pikiran Sena, membuatnya kembali fokus.

"Ah, sepertinya berganti dulu, Mamo-_nee_," jawab Sena sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mamori mengangguk, lalu kembali membersihkan ruangan. Sena dan Monta berganti, dan setelah itu kembali dan mendapati Kurita, Komusubi, Tiga Bersaudara Ha-ha sudah datang, begitu pula Taki dan Yukimitsu. Musashi belum terlihat, mungkin masih dalam perjalanan.

"Loh? Hiruma-_san_ kemana, Mamori-_san_?" tanya Monta, melihat keseliling.

Mamori mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin, keluar. Tidak tahu, dia kan memang selalu begitu?" walau begitu, pernyataannya lebih mirip kearah pertanyaan, karena ia sendiri pun ragu keman perginya sang _Quarterback_ DDB itu.

"Ah…" kata Sena, lirih. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk dan meminum secangkir teh yang disiapkan Mamori. Pikirannya melayang kembali kepada kejadian kemarin…

_**Flasback**_

_Wajah mereka makin dekat… dan perlahan Sena menutup mata. Ia sudah mendapat firasat._

_Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak melihat Hiruma yang kaget melihat adegan yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi Riku melihatnya. Juga saat Hiruma melangkah keluar. Menghela nafas, Riku melepas pegangannya dari dagu Sena, yang entah sejak kapan ia letakan tangannya di situ. Juga pelukan pada bahunya._

_Riku menggeleng. 'Tidak, bukan ini yang kau mau. Kau tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana bukan, Riku?' batinnya kepada dirinya sendiri._

_Sena membuka matanya. Wajahnya memerah malu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan, dengan harapan dalam hati bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat adegan tadi. Terutama Hiruma._

_Sayangnya, bahkan sebelum ia berharap, harapannya tidak terkabul._

"_Maaf…" terdengar suara lirih di sebelah Sena. Dengan cepat ia menengok, dan mendapati Riku sedang menunduk. Tangan kanannya memijit dahi, sementara yang kiri mengetuk-ngetuk di meja._

"_Untuk?" Tanya Sena, walau ia tahu sebenarnya kata maaf itu untuk apa._

"_Karena… aku hampir saja menciummu. Maaf…"_

_Sena menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf. Toh kau tidak.. err, menciumku? Yah, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf…"_

_Riku menjerit dalam hati. 'Bukan itu saja! Maaf karena kita jadi terlihat berpacaran di depan Hiruma! HIRUMA!'_

"_Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri…" kata Riku lagi, lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Tangannya juga mengacak rambutnya, membuat rambut itu semakin berantakan. _

"_Kenapa…?_

"_Karena…" ada jeda sementara, dan RIku menarik nafas. Apa perlu ia ungkapkan sekarang? "Karena…"_

"_Karena apa, Riku?" Tanya Sena. Jujur, ia penasaran. Sangat. Karena ini pertama kali ada seseorang –err, cowok- yang memperhatikannya, sangat. Walau begitu, ia tahu Hiruma juga memperhatikannya, dengan cara yang berbeda._

"_Karena…" Riku menghela nafas. Mungkin ini saatnya, "Karena aku menyayangimu. Bukan, bukan artian dari 'kakak' ke 'adik', atau dari 'guru' ke 'murid'. Ini rasa sayang seseorang... kepada orang spesial… yang berharga baginya…" katanya, lirih. "Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahan, benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya… melihatmu… yang sepertinya sangat menyukainya…" Matanya menatap mata cokelat Sena, dalam. Mencoba mencari tahu reaksi apa yang terlihat disana. _

_Pertama ekspresi tertegun. Lalu kaget mendominasi bola mata itu, dan ada sedikit rasa sedih yang bercampur rasa bahagia. Riku tersenyum miris melihatnya._

"_Aku... Riku… Ya ampun… Maaf…" kata Sena, tergagap. Ia kaget, betul. Ia menceritakan isi hatinya kepada Riku, tanpa tahu bahwa Riku menyukainya! Menyayanginya! Ah, betapa bodohnya ia! Sena merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Betapa egoisnya dia!_

"_Riku… maaf… maaf…" ucap Sena, lirih. Sedih. Sedih bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Riku, karena yang ada dihatinya adalah Hiruma. Andaikan… andaikan Riku-lah yang ia suka, yang ia cinta, mungkin segalanya terasa lebih mudah?_

"_Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu Sena, bukan salahmu," kata Riku, tersenyum kecil. Seperti dipaksakan._

"_Tapi…" Sena memandang ke arah lain. Pandangannya terpaku pada pemandangan luar, dimana hujan turun perlahan. Hujan…_

"_Tapi aku egois… tanpa mengetahui kau menyukaiku, aku-aku-"_

"_Sssh," Riku menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sena, membuatnya terdiam. "Tidak, sudah kukatakan ini bukan salahmu. Salahku. Seharusnya, aku bisa saja meninggalimu, _right? _Tapi tidak. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku disini."_

"_Apa ada… suatu hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"_

"_Berbahagialah," kata Riku, tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang tulus, tidak dipaksakan. Membuat Sena mau tak mau tersenyum juga. "Maka aku akan bahagia. Aku menyayangimu, memang. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin melihatmu sedih, tidak. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Walau kau bahagia bukan denganku…"_

"_Riku… _arigatou. Arigatou Gozaimasu_…"_

"No prob_, Sena."_

"_Tapi, tetap saja, aku…"_

"_Aku memang sakit mendengarnya. Tapi, aku lebih sakut lagi kalau kau tidak bahagia. Mengerti?"_

_Sena mengangguk, tersenyum letih. "Yah… aku mengerti…"_

'_Setelah ini, aku benar-benar berhutang maaf kepada Hiruma', batin Riku. Ngeri juga ia membayangi apa yang akan terjadi dengannya, menghadapi iblis itu._

"_Ayo, kuantar pulang." _

_Hujan sudah reda. Riku membonceng Sena di motornya, mengantarnya sampai rumah. Di depan, ia mencium pelan pipi Sena yang tersentak kaget, dan berbisik ditelinganya,_

"_Aku yakin kau akan berbahagia dengan Hiruma, Sena." _

_Kalah telak untuk Riku, karena pemilik hati Sena adalah Hiruma._

_Dan setelah itu, Riku meninggalkan Sena yang masih termangu kaget di depan rumahnya, dengan wajah merah._

_**End of Flasback**_

"…na, Sena!"

"Ya?!" tepukau di bahu Sena oleh Monta membuatnya tersentak kaget, dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, cemas.

Sena menggeleng. Tidak, setelah ia berfikir sebaik-baiknya mengenai hal itu, dan juga tidur dengan nyenyak, pikirannya sedikit segar dan ia bisa berfikir jernih. Setidaknya ia bisa begitu, walau ia masih belum berbicara dengan Hiruma.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Latihan sudah dimulai, MAX! Yang lain sudah keluar. Ayo! Daripada Hiruma-_san_ marah-marah? Hiiy!" Monta bergidik ngeri, membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterima mereka kalau mereka sampai terlambat. Memikirkannya saja sudah ngeri, apalagi kalau sampai mengalaminya? Hiiiy, author saja bergidik ngeri!

"Ya, ayo!"

Mereka berlari menuju lapangan, dan, untungnya Hiruma belum muncul.

"Ke mana Hiruma-_san_, Mamori-_nee_?" tanya Sena heran.

"Hem… aku tidak tahu ia kemana?" jawab Mamori, yang juga ragu.

Sena mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai pemanasan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hiruma muncul dan benar-benar mulai latihan pagi.

Anehnya, selama latihan, tidak sedikitpun perhatian yang ia tunjukan kepada Sena, dalam bentuk apapun. Tidak ada bentakan, seringai seram, ataupun tembakan _bazooka_ kepada Sena. Dan ini membuat Sena heran, sekaligus sedih.

Sepuluh menit menjelang bel pelajaran, mereka menghentikan latihan.

"Pulang nanti latihan seperti biasa. Jangan ada yang telat!" hanya dengan sepatah kata itu, Hiruma pergi menuju ruang ganti. Bahkan sebelum anggota yang lain, yang awalnya ternganga kaget Hiruma sedikit sekali mengeluarkan peluru bazookanya –apa ia kekurangan peluru? Mereka juga kaget karena Hiruma tidak se- err… apa namanya? Ah, sekejam biasanya.

Bahkan sebelum mereka mencapai pintu ruang ganti, tepatnya baru Sena yang mencapai pintu itu, Hiruma membanting pintu dan sudah berpakaian lengkap. Berjengit sedikit, karena ia sepertinya kaget mendapati Sena ada di hadapannya. Tapi, Hiruma hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Ia memang sengaja tidak ingin melihat Sena. Tepatnya tidak mampu.

Sena tercengeng melihatnya. Hiruma menjauhinya, dengan sengaja? Hatinya sedih mengetahui hal itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, mengabaikan tatapan bingung teman-temannya, lalu memasuki ruang ganti dan secepatnya berganti pakaian. Lalu ia berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu Monta, berjalan lesu menuju gedung sekolah, pada saat bel berbunyi.

Selama pelajaran itu, Sena sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi. Memang dari dulu ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi ini lain. Ia benar-benar… pusing. Badannya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan pikirannya, yang menyuruhnya untuk berkonsentrasi. Begiti pula hatinya. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum, dan bersenang-senang. Tapi hatinya berkata 'aku-sedang-sedih' dengan jelas.

Begitu pula saat latihan sore. Sekali lagi, Hiruma mengabaikannya. Tidak memarahinya saat cacatan waktunya kurang dari yang latihan pagi. Juga saat ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Tidak ada suara bazooka. Pokoknya ia benar-benar tidak mendapat perhatian, dalam bentuk apapun. Titik.

Dan fakta itu membuat Sena sedih, sangat.

Sebenarnya Hiruma juga tidak ingin menjauhi Sena. Seharian ini tidak melihat matanya, atau tidak menghampirinya dalam jarak beberapa meter membuatnya kesal, gelisah sendiri. Tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan apa yang mungkin sudah Sena dan Riku lakukan, bicarakan di café waktu itu. Mungkin Sena sudah tidak _available _lagi?

Memikirkannya saja Hiruma sudah merasa enggan.

Ini pertama kali bagi Hiruma ia merasakan perasaan semacam ini. Ternyata, walau ia mendapat julukan iblis, ia juga manusia. Ia bisa merasakan cinta. Sedih. Senang. Sayang. Putus asa.

Ia juga manusia.

Dan orang yang membuatnya menjadi manusia adalah Sena, Kobayakawa Sena.

.

.

* * *

**SMA Ojo White Knights**

Latihan Ojo White Knights hari ini selesai lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Dan, seperti biasa, Shin berlatih sendiri sepulang latihan, di lapangan, dan Sakuraba selesai dan akan pergi lebih dulu.

Sakuraba merasa aneh. Kenapa Shin menjauhinya? Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Karena hari ini ia merasakan tidak ada satupun interaksi, dalam bentuk apapun, dari Shin. Apapun. Ini membuatnya heran.

Dan karena masih sakit hati –tepatnya sedih- melihat adengan Shin dengan Sena, Sakuraba juga menjauhi pemuda itu. Tidak mendekatinya, tidak berusaha mengobrol dengannya, tidak berinteraksi dengannya. Dalam bentuk apapun.

Jadi, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa mereka berdua saling menjauhi satu sama lain dengan tidak adanya interaksi di antara mereka. Walapun anggota yang lain memperhatikan, tetap saja mereka mengabaikan. Mungkin Shin dan Sakuraba sedang bertengkar, begitu pikir mereka. Mungkin saja bentar lagi mereka akan baikan, begitu pikir mereka. Tapi mereka salah. Shin dan Sakuraba saling menjauh karena masalah hati. Masalah kesalah-pahaman yang melibatkan hati mereka.

Kesal. Itu yang Shin rasakan. Kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya Sakuraba akrab dengan anak basket itu? Sampai kencan segala. Itu yang membuat Shin kesal. Jarang, jarang sekali Shin dan Sakuraba pergi berdua. Mereka saling diam. Memang sering Sakuraba mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi tidak lebih. Itu saja. Tapi, kedekatan yang minim itu yang membuat Shin senang.

Sakuraba merasa sedih, sakit. Kenapa? Karena tentu saja, orang yang sangat ia sayangi, Shin, ternyata mencium seseorang. Terlihat menyayangi seseorang. Dan menurutnya orang itu Sena, karena mereka terlihat berdua di café waktu itu.

Kesal, dan walau tinggal mereka berdua, Sakuraba tidak menemani Shin latihan dalam diam, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tidak, tapi yang Sakuraba lakukan adalah berjalan menuju lapangan basket, dimana Rei masih berlatih. Mereka ber-_high five, _lalu bermain. Terlihat tertawa, bersenang-senang.

Tapi sebenarnya hati Sakuraba sama sekali tidak tersenyum, apalagi tertawa.

Ia lalu menyelesaikan permainannya lebih cepat, lalu pulang duluan. Tidak, hari ini Sakuraba sedang tidak ingin dekat dengan Shin. Hatinya masih perih, sakit. Karena patah hati, tentu.

'Huh, sejak kapan aku bertingkah, merasa hal seperti ini?' batin Sakuraba, mencibir pada dirinya sendiri saat ia berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. 'Seperti anak gadis yang sedang patah hati saja,'

Dan memang, Sakuraba sangat, sangat merasa sakit dan sedih. Perih.

Langit mendung. Sakuraba mengangkat kepalanya, tepat saat setitik air hujan mendarat di wajahnya.

Hujan turun, dengan cepat menjadi deras.

Bersamaan dengan setitik air berkilau terjatuh dari mata Sakuraba. Tapi air hujan menyamarkannya.

"Hujan…"

.

.

Sementara itu, Shin heran melihat Sakuraba sudah tidak ada.

'Aneh. Kemana dia? Biasanya selalu pulang bareng?'

Shin mengecek lapangan basket. Tapi tidak ada Sakuraba di sana. Hujan memang sudah turun, dan lapangan itu kosong.

Dengan cepat Shin berlari menuju ruang klub, berharap mungkin Sakuraba berada di sana.

Tapi orang yang diharapkannya tidak ada. Barang-barang Sakuraba sudah rapi.

Tak bisa dicegah Shin merasa kecewa. Apa Sakuraba pulang bareng dengan anak basket itu?

'Mungkin saja,' batin Shin pahit. Ia lalu berganti pakaian, dan memakai jaket. Lalu ia membuka paying, dan berlari menembus hujan.

Ia melihat hujan, dan entah mengapa perasaannya gundah. Gelisah.

Hanya karena Sakuraba, Shin merasa seperti ini.

Bukan hanya, tapi memang karena Sakuraba, Shin seperti ini.

Arti Sakuraba bagi Shin sudah sangat dalam, dan tidak bisa diganti.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**TBC**

* * *

_Edited: 5/17/2014 _


	5. Confession

_Ini pertama kali bagi Hiruma ia merasakan perasaan semacam ini. Ternyata, walau ia mendapat julukan iblis, ia juga manusia. Ia bisa merasakan cinta. Sedih. Senang. Sayang. Putus asa._

_Ia juga manusia._

_Dan orang yang membuatnya menjadi manusia adalah Sena, Kobayakawa Sena._

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary: Empat orang dengan karakteristik yang berbeda tanpa sadar saling terkait satu sama lain… Dimana mereka mengagumi dari jauh dan merasa tidak bisa mendapat orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi ketika orang ketika muncul, bisakah mereka meneguhkan hati dan mengejar apa yang mereka impikan? **

**Hiruma/Sena, Shin/Sakuraba, slight Mizumachi/Kakei, one-sided Riku/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori and OMC/Sakuraba**

**A/N: Sedikit fast-paced mungkin, dalam masa peng-edit-an, sedikit OOC (****Out of Characteristic) ****Hiruma dan Shin, Timeline sedikit membingungkan… mungkin setelah Christmas Bowl? Take your pick. Obviously YAOI or GuyxGuy.**

**Baru baca ulang Eyeshield 21 dan teringat akan fic gue yang ini… jujur bukan bermaksud meng-****abandoned**** fic-fic gue tapi terkadang… yah… begitulah ._. **

**_And y'all previously known this fic as 'Miss Understand'._****Gue pikir kurang sreg aja judulnya... dan gue ganti jadi '**_**misunderstanding'.**_**Still... ini natsu-BlackCat yang berganti nama menjadi ScarletSky153 ._.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Confession**

Seminggu sudah berlalu.

Baik Hiruma dan Sena, keduanya sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa.

Bayangkan, _seminggu. _

Betapa lamanya hari berlalu, dan baik keduanya sama sekali tidak berinteraksi.

Hiruma sendiri tersiksa dengan keadaan itu. Seminggu ini harinya hampa. Ya, benar-benar hampa. Ia baru menyadari pentingnya Sena setelah ia merasa kehilangannya. Hiruma pintar, jenius malah. Dan kapasitas otaknya tidak terbatas. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa-tidak mau-melupakan Sena.

Baru sekarang ia menyadarinya. Dulu ia suka menertawakan, atau malah mengejek kalau misalkan ada salah seorang anggota DDB yang jatuh cinta. Lalu patah hati. Dan sekarang ia merasakannya. Karma.

'Kita baru menyadari betapa pentingnya seseorang saat kita kehilangannya.'

Dan Hiruma merutuki kata-kata itu.

"Sial, sial sialan! Fuck!"

Hanya tinggal Hiruma dan Mamori yang ada di ruang klub, dan mendengar umpatan itu, tentu saja Mamori tersentak kaget.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Jangan mengumpat seperti itu!"

"Che, terserah kau sajalah, Manajer sialan." Katanya dengan nada datar, tidak ketus atau mengejek seperti biasa.

Sekali lagi, Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma dan memperhatikan iblis itu mengetik di sebuah website. Sunyi menemani mereka selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Mamori tidak tahan dan bertanya hal yang mengusik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hiruma-_kun_, sampai kapan kau mau menjauhi Sena?" tanya Mamori, nadanya lembut.

Sunyi.

Hanya teredengar suara orang mengetik.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, helaan nafas terdengar.

"Entah."

"Tapi Hiruma-_kun_, kau-"

"Aku tahu."

"Hiruma-_kun_, kau tahu kan resikonya?"

"Tau apa kau, eh Manajer Sialan?"

Mamori mendesah, kesal. Sampai kapan coba Hiruma akan berbuat bodoh seperti ini? Bukan apa, tapi sepertinya Mamori memang lebih tahu banyak dalam hal ini dari pada Hiruma. _Yeah_, itu memang benar.

"Aah, Hiruma, hadapilah kenyataan bahwa ada beberapa hal yang lebih kuketahui daripada kau,"

"_Fuck it_."

"Berhentilah mengumpat, Hiruma-_kun_!"

"_Whatever you say, fucking manajer."_

Walau begitu, Hiruma mencerna perkataan Mamori. Mungkin memang benar? Kalau gadis itu tahu banyak hal daripada dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja, Hiruma itu Hiruma. Ia lebih mempertahankan ego-nya. Jadi, ia tetap diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan laptop tersayangnya. Sekilas ia melirik sang manajer yang sedang membersihkan ruangan, dan lalu tatapannya kembali ke laptopnya.

Hiruma tidak bodoh, jelas. Kalau ada orang yang mengatakan Hiruma bodoh, maka orang lain sangat idiot. Dia jenius alami. Semua kemampuannya melebihi orang lain.

Termasuk dalam mengamati orang.

Hiruma tidak buta. Ia tahu, ia bisa melihat maksud dari semua perhatian Mamori kepadanya. Tapi, ia berusaha acuh karena ia sendiri sudah jatuh hati kepada sang _Runnerback_. Dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini Mamori tidak lagi 'menempel'nya.

"Hoy, manajer sialan."

Mamori berbalik, mendengar adanya nada ganjil dalam suara Hiruma. "Ya?"

"_Diolch i chi*."_

"Ha?!" Mamori membelalakan matanya. Bahasa apalagi yang dipakai iblis itu? "Maksudnya?"

"Ck." Keluh Hiruma, memasukan permen karet lain ke mulutnya. "Cari saja sendiri, manajer sialan."

Sementara ia mengalihkan pandangan dari sang manajer yang kebingungan, ia menyeringai dalam hati. Ya iyalah, Hiruma gak mau pakai bahasa Jepang. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya kalau ada orang yang tahu dia bilang 'Terima Kasih'?

Sementara Mamori masih kebingungan tapi akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan pergi, sedangkan Hiruma hanya menatap laptopnya…

.

.

.

Sena bingung, sungguh.

Kenapa? Apa ia ada salah kepada sang kapten, sehingga menjauhinya?

Setahunya, ia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

_Well_, itu menurutnya.

Maka dari itu, ia bertanya-tanya ke banyak orang. Apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga sang kapten menjauhinya.

Bingung, Sena akhirnya mendatangi teman-temannya yang sedang istirahat saat latihan, dan menanyai mereka. Dengan suara pelan, tentu. Menghilangnya Hiruma yang pergi entah kemana –sebenernya Hiruma sedang termenung di atap sekolah- tidak menjamin bahwa setan itu tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakana.

"Psst… Monta!" bisik Sena, mendatangi Monta yang sedang melahap pisangnya –tentu saja- dan menatap Mamori yang sedang membagikan minuman dengan mata berbinar.

"Sebentar, Sena," jawabnya, melambaikan tangan untuk mengusir Sena. Tidak peduli sih, sama apa yang ingin dikatakan sahabatnya ataupun nada suaranya.

"Monta!"

Dengan terpaksa, cowok dengan plester di hidungnya itu berbalik juga, menghadapi temannya yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas, memohon. "Apa, Sena? Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang sibuk, MAX?"

Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak kesal. "Sibuk? Dilihat dari mana?"

"Yasudah. Apa maumu, MAX?"

"Err…" Sena mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Monta, lalu membisikinya dengan suara pelan, "Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanku sehingga Hiruma-san menjauhiku?"

Monta yang mendengarnya hanya memiringkan kepala, tampak berfikir. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangkat bahu sambil balas berbisik, "Tidak tahu MAX! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja?"

Menghela nafas pasrah, Sena akhirnya tersenyum sedikit memaksa dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Monta. Yah, kupikir ini hanya perasaanku saja?" dan setelah itu ia berlalu, sementara Monta kembali memperhatikan Mamori.

Sena duduk di bangku panjang dengan mata termenung, menerawang jauh. Apa sih, yang ia lakukan sehingga kapten yang sangat ia cintai itu menghiraukannya?

Puk. "Hey, Sena. Ada apa?"

Sena mendongkak, dan menyadari Jumonji-lah yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia hanya membalas tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"_Well_, bohongmu ketahuan loh."

"Hah…" menghela nafas, Sena akhirnya mengangguk. "_Well_, ada sesuatu yang menggangguk pikiranku akhir-akhir ini…"

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Err..." Sena mendekat kearah Jumonji, dan berbisik pelan di telinganya, "Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanku sehingga Hiruma-_kun_ menjauhiku?"

Jumonji menyerngit saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ternyata bukan hanya perasaannya saja sang kapten menjauhi sang _Runnerback_. Tapi si _Runnerback_-nya sendiri merasakannya.

"Err… tidak tahu." Akhirnya ia menjawab, sambil mengangkat bahu. "Coba kaupikir lagi, apa yang telah kau perbuat sehingga membuat setan sepertinya bisa menjauhimu?"

"Hh… tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Sena mengalihkan wajahnya, memandang ke arah lapangan.

Jumonji tersenyum melihatnya. "Cobalah kau tanya sendiri," katanya, lalu berdiri. Menepuk kepala Sena sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju Kuroki dan Togana duduk.

"Tadi kau bicara apa dengan Sena?" tanya Kuroki, tepat saat Jumonji duduk.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius, "Tidak. Tidak penting."

Sena, di tempatnya duduk, menghela nafas pasrah.

Ia berfikir, apa ia harus bertanya kepada yang lain?

Tapi, sepertinya saran Jumonji bisa ia pakai.

Sena bergidik sendiri memikirkan rencananya. Langsung menanyainya kepada Hiruma? Sepertinya itu adalah salah satu cara mati tercepat.

Tapi, demi mengetahui alasan ia dijauhi, Sema melakukan.

Demi mencapai tujuannya, ia telah bertekad untuk melakukan apapun.

…_Yeah, _walau mungkin pengertiannya berbeda dengan prinsip yang di pegang Hiruma.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi Sena dangat ke ruang klub lebih cepat, dan lalu ia membuka pintu.

Dan dilihatnya, Hiruma dan Mamori yang sedang berdebat mengenai suatu hal.

"Heh, manajer sialan, sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Hiruma-_kun_! Kau menaruh handphone-mu di sembarang tempat! Jangan salahkan aku kalau misalnya itu hilang!"

"Ck, dasar! Makanya hati-hati dong kalau misalnya lagi beres-beres!"

"Makanya jangan ceroboh!"

"Heh manjajer sialan, gara-gara kau, hp-ku berkurang satu, tahu?!"

Mamori berdecak kesal mendengarnya. Hei, setahunya, hp Hiruma itu ada ratusan! "Hp-mu ka nada banyak! Berkurang satu juga gak papa kali?"

"Che! Kalau berkurang satu berarti koneksiku berkurang, manajer sialan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Hiruma-_kun_!"

Sena bergidik sendiri melihat petengkaran seorang malaikat dan seorang iblis itu, dan hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu. Menunggu sampai keduanya berhenti bertengkar, hal yang kadang sangat mustahil bisa terjadi.

"Ah, Sena-_kun_! _Ohayou_!" Mamori menghentikan adu mulutnya dengan sang kapten saat mata biru-nya menangkap sosok Sena, yang masih berdiri kaku di pintu.

Mendengar nama Sena disebut, reflek Hiruma menolehkan kepalanya, tepat saat Sena melihat kearahnya.

Dan, mata hijau _tosca_ bertatap langsung dengan mata _hazel_.

Sedetik kemudian, keduanya memalingkan wajah, dengan Sena yang sudah memerah dan Hiruma yang –dengan lihai dan hasil berlatih sekian lama- menampakan wajah _poker face. _

Sementara Mamori hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sedetik kemudian, sebersit ide di kepalanya.

"Ah, ayo Sena-_kun_, masuk!" dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Sena, dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi di pinggir meja. Di seberang Hiruma. Hiruma, yang akhirnya kembali mengetik, mengangkat sebelah alisnya walau dalam hati senang.

.

.

Tunggu.

.

.

Senang?

Sejak kapan seorang Hiruma merasa senang karena kehadiran seseorang?

Setan itu menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Ada-ada saja hatinya itu.

Kadang, saat hati dan pikiran menyeruakan pendapat yang berbeda, hati lebih unggul lho.

Tak terkecuali keadaan ini.

"Mau minum apa, Sena-kun?" suara lembut terdengar, membuat Hiruma menaikan alis, tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya, dari ujung mata, Mamori memberikan senyum malaikatnya, dan Sena tersenyum sedikit rileks.

"Teh saja, Mamori-nee," jawabnya, tersenyum lebar.

'Ah, entah kapan senyum itu bisa ditunjukan kepadaku,' batin Hiruma. Lebih ke perkataan hatinya sih, sebenarnya. Dan sekali lagi ia merutuki munculnya pikiran-pikiran memuakkan yang tiba-tiba ada di otak–ralat , hatinya.

Tersenyum lagi, Mamori mengerling kearah Hiruma, yang walau masih terpaku kearah laptop, tapi ia tahu setan pirang itu melihat dari ujung matanya. Menyadari bahwa Hiruma pasti memperhatikan perbuatannya, Mamori menyeringai menantang, seolah mengatakan: 'ayo-apa-yang-akan-kau-perbuat-sekarang?'

Mendengus kesal melihat senyum menantang dari manajernya, Hiruma, yang masih memegang fakta bahwa Sena sudah dengan Riku, membanting laptopnya dan keluar ruangan, diikuti pandangan 'yey-aku-menang' dari Mamori dan pandangan heran sekaligus… kecewa. Yang dikeluarkan Sena.

Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung menghilangkan pandangan itu, takut Mamori melihatnya. Tapi terlambat. 'Kakak'nya itu sudah melihatnya, dan menyeirngai menggoda kearahnya.

"Hayo~ Sena. Tadi liat apa?"

Glek! Jarang sekali Sena mendengar 'kakak'nya menggunakan nada suara seperti itu. Dan, kalau itu sudah terdengar, berarti… gawat. Mamori sedang berada menuju tahap 'OOC'.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Mamori-_nee_," suara Sena dibuat se-normal dan se-tenang mungkin, walau tidak begitu efektif.

"Yasudahlah," Mamori mengankat bahu, pura-pura pasrah dan tidak peduli lagi. Walau dalam hati menyeringai, menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Sena menghela nafas, lalu meminum tehnya. Perlahan, menikmati. Tanpa sadar Mamori tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Senyum lembut yang bercampur dengan rasa sedih.

'Sena… hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakan Hiruma,' batin Mamori sedih. 'Jadi, tolong, bahagiakan ia, karena aku tidak bisa…'

Setelah beberapa menit yang hening, akhirnya Sena buka mulut juga.

"Ano, Mamori-_nee_?"

"Ya?"

"Eng… apa Mamori-nee tahu apa kesalahanku?"

Mamori mengangkat alisnya, kaget. Tapi bingung juga. Kesalahan apa?

"Memang kesalahan apa, Sena-_kun_?"

"Eng… itu…" entah kenapa Sena merasakan wajahnya memerah, "Kesalahan yang membuat Hiruma-_san_ menjauhiku..?" bahkan nada suaranya pun ragu-ragu.

Awalnya Mamori tertegun kaget, lalu raut wajahnya diganti dengan ketenangan, lalu menjadi senyum. Ia mengangkat bahu, dan duduk di sebelah Sena. "_Well, _aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu sendiri?"

Sena menghela nafas, pasrah. Ia menggelengkan kepala, raut wajahnya sedih. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu, Mamori-nee. Aku tidak tahu perbuatan apa yang membuatnya menjauhiku…" nada suaranya makin lama makin mengecil… dan menghilang.

Mamori tersenyum. Benar dugaannya, keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama, hanya terlalu bodoh untuk melihat dan menyadarinya. Memejamkan mata, ia bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat ia membuat minuman, membelakangi Sena. Sena memandang 'kakak'nya heran, tapi tetap diam.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung?"

Sunyi.

Hanya helaan nafas Mamori yang terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, lalu ia kembali angkat bicara. "Kalau kau tidak memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menyesal lho, Sena-_kun_."

Tertegun, Sena hanya menghela nafas.

Memikirkan perkataan Mamori.

.

Tapi… apa ia siap?

Siap mendengar perkataan –atau mungkin, bentakan- dari Hiruma?

.

Yah, mau tidak mau, kalau ia ingin mencari tahu alasannya, ia harus siap.

.

"Ya… Mamori-_nee_ benar…"

"Kalau begitu, kejar dia." Suara Mamori sedikit begetar, sedikit. Tapi masih bisa dibuat agar tidak terdengar Sena. "Kejar dia, dan pastikan nanti kau tidak akan menyesal, Sena-_kun_…"

"Ya…" dengan gerakan cepat, Sena berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka, tapi sebelum ia keluar, ia berbalik dan menghadap Mamori. Tersenyum lebar. "_Arigatou, _Mamori-_nee_!" serunya gembira, dan lalu ia berlari keluar, mencari-cari Hiruma.

Menghela nafas dan menunduk, Mamori tersenyum. Walau sedih, sedikit rasa senang terpancar di wajahnya. "Sama-sama, Sena-_kun_…" bisiknya.

Sekilas matanya berkilau… dan setetes air mata turun dari matanya yang indah…

* * *

_Dalam setiap kisah cinta, pasti ada yang akan terluka._

_Tapi, orang yang terluka itu akan menemukan kembali orang yang akan bisa mengobati lukanya, dan menyembuhkannya._

_Sebelum bertemu dengan orang itu, yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah tersenyum, tersenyum saat melihat orang yang ia cintai… bahagia._

* * *

Mendengar perkataan Mamori, sekali lagi, perasaan percaya dirinya keluar. Bergegas ia berlari menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Sebelum ia terlupa kalau ia bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mamori. Berbalik, ia tersenyum lebar penuh terima kasih. Kemudian berseru "_Arigatou, _Mamori-_nee_!" dan langsung berlari keluar, mencari Hiruma. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Ia menyebrangi lapangan dengan kecepatan cahayanya, menyebrangi lapangan. Ia berpapasan dengan Musashi, kemudian bertanya kemana perginya Hiruma. Dengan santai, Musashi menunjuk gedung sekolah, kemudian melangkah pergi. Tinggalah Sena yang menatap gedung itu kecewa.

'Bagus,' batinnya. 'Sekarang aku perlu mengelilingi gedung ini untuk mencari Hiruma-_kun_!'

Tapi, ujung-ujungnya ia juga berlari ke dalam, melewati ruang loker, dan sampai di cabang koridor. Ia bertanya ke beberapa orang, yang kemudian dengan taku menunjuk kearah kelas tiga. Mengangguk cepat sambil bergumam terima kasih, Sena berlari ke lantai tiga, tempat untuk kelas tiga, dan mulai mencari.

Sesampainya di atas, kembali ia menghela nafas kecewa. Tidak ada sosok berambut pirnag itu dimanapun! Dan lagi, ia tidak mengenal kakak kelas di sana. Dengan takut-takut, ia bertanya kepada pemuda berambut merah bergaya sedikit jabrik. Pemuda itu menyerngit mengdengar nama Hiruma, lalu dengan takut-takut berbisik. "Atap", lalu melengos pergi.

Kembali di sini Sena menghela nafas kecewa. Atap? Ada dua atap berbeda di sekolah ini!

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek atap terdekat dulu. Berlari, menembus orang-orang dengan refleknya yang sangat bagus itu, lalu menaiki tangga.

BRAK! Pintu atap dibuka kencang, yang perbuatannya langsung disesali Sena. Bagaimana kalau Hiruma marah duluan?

Tapi, boro-boro Hiruma mau marah. Orangnya aja gak ada di sana!

Menatap atap itu kecewa, Sena berbalik dan menutup pintu kerasa, dan dengan cepat berlari menuju atap yang satunya lagi…

.

.

.

Hiruma sedang menikmati angin yang menerpa pelan wajahnya, perlahan menutup matanya. Kembali ia mengenang _apa saja _yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Sena, atau apapun yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Ingatannya melayang kepada hari pertama mereka bertemu, dan memaksanya masuk ke klub _American Football_. Dalam hati, ia tahu –menyadari- kalau takdirnya pasti akan berubah dengan masuknya runnerback yang hebat ke dalam Deimon. Tapi, ia tidak menyadari takdirnya melenceng _terlalu jauh. _

Sangat jauh malah. Hiruma tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya bisa jatuh hati kepada si mungil itu.

'Andai… aku bisa jujur, pasti tidak akan seperti ini…'

Dan pemikiran yang sangat 'tidak-Hiruma' kembali muncul. Menghela nafas, ia mengacak rambutnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sangat 'tidak-dirinya'.

_Menyebalkan _sih, emang.

Tapi, bukan berarti _tidak menyenangkan, _kan?

Kedua perasaan itu berbeda, _right?_

Definisinya juga beda lho, kalau menyebalkan itu-

Tunggu. Kok jadi mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini?

Oke, abaikan. Otaknya mungkin terlalu jenius sampai memikirkan hal seperti ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan otaknya, yang mungkin terlalu jenius sampai pikirannya melantur kemana-mana, Hiruma menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan menyender ke pagar, menghadap pintu. Dirasakannya kembali angin yang menerpa wajahnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia menutup matanya.

BRAK!

Dan, sedetik kemudian, kedua mata itu membuka, menampakan raut marah. Hey, sebagai orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah, dan mungkin se-Deimon dan sekitarnya, kalau dibangunkan seperti ini pasti merasa marah, _right?_

Duduk tegak, dan membuka mata sepenuhnya, akhirnya ia bisa tahu siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Dan, begitu ia melihat sosok itu, hatinya mencelos.

DEG!

_Shit._

"Hiruma-_san_? A-apa aku mengganggumu?"

Hiruma menatap bocah yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu dengan pandangan mata yang… tidak bisa ditebak. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerjap, sementara hatinya bimbang, memberikan beberapa pilihan.

'Apa, apa kubiarkan dia ke sini? Atau pergi, atau mengusirnya? Aaaa!'

Tanpa sadar, cowok itu mengacak rambutnya, tidak melihat kalau sang _kohai _sedang berjalan kearahnya, takut-takut.

"Err… Hiruma-_san_?"

Hamper saja Hiruma terlonjak kaget kalau saja dirinya tidak terbiasa dikagetkan. Ia berhasil mempertahankan wajahnya tetap datar, tapi hatinya… berdebar tak karuan.

Hey, dia juga manusia, kan?

"Hiruma-_san_? Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Tanpa sadar sang iblis mengangguk. Membuahkan senyum lega di wajah sang runnerback.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua sosok itu duduk bersebelahan, tapi sunyi menemani mereka. Diam, tanpa kata. Sena sendiri sedang gugup, mempertahankan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak terlalu kencang, sampai ia sendiri takut dan khawatir sampai terdengar oleh iblis yang ada di sebelahnya.

Perlahan, sosok berambut cokelat itu menoleh kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang kapten.

Tapi, ternyata kemampuannya membaca wajah tidak ada, atau karena wajah Hiruma yang tidak bisa ditebak?

"Ada apa?"

Suara datar Hiruma terdengar, akhirnya. Awalnya ia memang berencana agar si cebol disebelahnya yang memulai percakapan duluan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak bisa.

"Ano… itu-"

"Kalau tidak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan, kau bisa pergi." Suara ketus nan dingin terdengar.

Padahal, dalam hati Hiruma mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu?! Padahal bukan itu maksudnya. Hah, memang sepertinya kebiasannya berkata ketus nan jahat tidak bisa dihapuskan.

"Ah, _gomenne**-"_

"Apa pacarmu tidak marah kau ada di sini?"

Seketika wajah Sena menyiratkan kebingungan. Pacar? Dirinya? Dengan siapa?

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Hiruma-san?"

Melihat wajah kebingungan Sena yang _cute, _mau tak mau Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya, takut.

Takut dirinya kehilangan control, shishishi.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Si putih sialan itu dari Seibu." Dengan ketus ia menjawab. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia menyesali tindakannya. Kenapa, dari nada suaranya dan gelagatnya ia seperti pacar yang sedangn ngambek?

_Wait. _Hiruma? Ngambek? _Ngambek? _N-g-a-m-b-e-k?

_IMPOSSIBLE! _

Tanpa sadar mengacak rambut pirangnya, Hiruma mengeluarkan beberapa caci maki yang biasa ia lontarkan. Membuat Sena yang disebelahnya bergidik ngeri dan mengeluarkan tatapan tanya.

"Riku-_kun_ bukan pacarku, Hiruma-_san_…"

Mendengar kata itu, dengan satu gerakan cepat Hiruma berbalik, menghadap Sena. Untungnya, ia bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya agar tidak terlihat terkejut. Tapi, tetap saja tindakannya yang berbalik tiba-tiba membuat Sena kaget.

"Hi-hiruma-_san_?"

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa kata, Sena mengangguk takut-takut.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Hiruma.

"Jadi?"

"Ano, ada lagi yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hiruma-_san_…"

"Ya?"

Beberapa detik terlewat, tapi hening yang ada. Sena masih takut dengan apa yang ingin ia utarakan, dan Hiruma tidak mau menyela duluan.

Tapi, semenit kemudian kesabarannya sedikit menipis.

"Apa yang mau kau-"

"Aku- Aku menyukaimu… Hiruma-_kun_…_"_

Perkataan Hiruma terpotong, digantikan dengan raut kagat dan mata Hiruma yang membulat sempurna.

Kaget.

Sekali lagi, perbuatan seorang Sena mengagetkan Hiruma.

"Ja-jadi…"

Tanpa sadar, Hiruma memeluk sosok yang gemetar gugup didepannya, mendekapnya erat. Mengagetkan Sena.

Gentian, sekarang Sena-lah yang dikejutkan dengan perbuatan kaptennya yang sering diluar dugaan. Dirasakannya wajahnya menghangat, memerah.

"Hiruma-_san_…"

"Ssh, diam."

Mereka diam, menikmati detak jantung masing-masing, yang terasa semakin cepat, tapi entah kenapa seirama. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hiruma melepas pelukannya, dan Sena melepas juga walau enggan. Wajahnya memerah, tapi entah kenapa matanya tidak bisa lepas dari kedua mata _emerald _di depannya.

Hiruma mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menaruhnya di kedua pipi hangat Sena. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnnya ke wajah Sena, yang sekarang sangat merah.

"Hiruma san-"

"Sssh.."

Dan kelanjutan perkataan Sena dipotong oleh bibir Hiruma, yang dengan lembut menciumnya, membulatkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menutup mata, merasakan dan menikmati hangat yang diberikan oleh kaptennya, atau mungkin kekasihnya sekarang.

Saat itu, di atap, sebuah ciuman manis mewarnai indahnya pagi…

**TBC**

* * *

_*Diolch i chi: _Terima Kasih dalam Bahasa Welsh. _Dunno why I use that peculiar language_…

**_Gommen: _Maaf dalam Bahasa Jepang

_Edited: 5/17/2014_


	6. At Last

_Ia melihat hujan, dan entah mengapa perasaannya gundah. Gelisah. _

_Hanya karena Sakuraba, Shin merasa seperti ini._

_Bukan hanya, tapi memang karena Sakuraba, Shin seperti ini. _

_Arti Sakuraba bagi Shin sudah sangat dalam, dan tak bisa diganti. _

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary : Empat orang dengan karakteristik yang berbeda tanpa sadar saling terkait satu sama lain... Dimana mereka mengagumi dari jauh dan merasa tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi ketika orang ketiga muncul, bisakah mereka meneguhkan hati dan mengejar apa yang mereka impikan? **

**Hiruma/Sena, Shin/Sakuraba, slight Mizumachi/Kakei, one-sided Riku/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori and OMC/Sakuraba**

**A/N: Sedikit fast-paced mungkin, dalam masa peng-edit-an, sedikit OOC (**_**Out of Characteristic) **_**Hiruma dan Shin, **_**timeline **_**sedikit membingungkan... mungkin setelah Christmas Bowl? Take your pick. Obviously YAOI or GuyxGuy**

**Baru baca ulang Eyeshield 21 dan teringat akan fic gue yang ini... jujur bukan bermaksud meng-**_**abandoned **_**fic-fic gue tapi terkadang... yah... begitulah ._. **

_**And y'all previously known this fic as 'Miss Understand'. **_**Gue pikir kurang sreg aja judulnya... dan gue ganti jadi '**_**Misunderstanding'. **_**Still... ini natsu-BlackCat yang berganti nama menjadi ScarletSky153 ._.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_There you are, _

_with your perfect way_

_You've got that little shine in your eyes_

_To hear one word would make my day_

_But there's no room for me in your life_

_-__Change Your Mind _by Boyce Avenue-

* * *

**Chapter 6**_** – At Last**_

_Awkward. _

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan antara Shin dan Sakuraba.

Beberapa anggota _Ojo White Knights _hanya menggelengkan kepala dan saling berspekulasi mengenai keadaan kedua anggota top klub _amefuto _itu. Beberapa yang tidak tahu masalahnya, pastinya. Tapi bagi mereka yang tahu -seperti sang _Quarterback, _Ichiro Takami- hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari menggumamkan bahwa "...kedua orang itu sangat _oblivious _dan keras kepala."

Sang pelatih, Gunpei Shouji, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melatih anggota timnya dengan keras. Makoto Otawara hanya tertawa, walau dirinya tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Sakuraba hanya menghela nafas dan memalingkan muka ketika kedua matanya menangkap kedua mata Shin, dan hanya menemui sang _Cornerback _ketika ada keperluan mendesak yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Selebihnya… _you know _lah. Ia menghindari Shin terang-terangan. _Subtlety is out of the window. _

Sementara sang _Cornerback _sendiri, seperti biasa, mengatasi semua ini dengan muka _stoic _dan tanpa emosi, walau hatinya berkata lain. Ya, ia memang menghindari Sakuraba karena ia tak ingin hatinya terluka menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sakuraba tidaklah lagi _single _dan ia telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Sakuraba juga satu pikiran dengannya, hanya dengan perbedaan Sakuraba percaya bahawa sedari awal Shin memang tidak tertarik dengan dirinya. Coba bandingkan ia dengan Kobayakawa Sena. Ia tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan _Runnerback _itu, pastinya!

Mendengus kesal, ia dengan cepat melepas jersey latihannya dan mengambil handuk kecil yang ia taruh di lokernya, tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sepasang mata menatapnya intens. Ia mengeringkan badannya seadanya –karena ia ingin mandi di rumah saja, _you know, _sehingga waktu yang ia habiskan satu ruangan dengan Shin menjadi semakin memendek- dan meraih _cologne _yang biasa ia pakai. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia meraih kaos berwarna putih yang terlipat rapi di dalam lokernya. Ia tidak mengganti celananya karena di rumah nanti akan ia cuci sekalian dengan jerseynya. Memasukkan jersey kotor tersebut ke dalam kantong plastik, bersebelahan dengan seragam sekolahnya, ia merapihkan lokernya dan meraih sepatu gantinya. Berbalik, dengan satu tangan memegang sepasang sepatu dan tangan satunya lagi menaruh handuk ke dalam plastik, ia tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan ruang ganti.

Banyak yang duduk di kursi panjang, saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Ada yang sibuk berganti pakaian. Ada pula yang hanya terduduk diam, memperhatikan keadaan. Dan Shin…

…sibuk mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya, mendengarkan perkataan manajer mereka.

Sakuraba menghela nafas ketika ia melihat manajer mereka itu. Koharu Wakana _is definitely a beautiful girl. _Dulu, saat ia belum menyadari akan perasaannya kepada Shin, ia kira ada 'sesuatu' di antara kedua orang itu. Wakana yang lemah lembut tapi juga tegas, pengertian, dan tentunya cantik, bersama dengan Shin yang pendiam, misterius tapi sebenarnya baik dan pengertian, dan _extremely handsome. Such a cute couple, _ia berfikir masam.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia segera melepas sepatu olahraganya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu biasa. Mengikat talinya dengan cepat. Ia berdiri, memasukkan sepatu olahraganya ke tas sepatunya, dan menutup serta mengunci lokernya.

Masih tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Tersenyum kecil, ia mengucapkan 'aku duluan' dengan suara yang pelan, dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar ruang ganti.

Masih merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Menghancurkan sesedikitnya harapan bahwa _ia _akan melihatnya, _to notice him, _Sakuraba melangkah pergi.

Baru saja ia berjalan sampai gerbang sekolah, ia bertemu dengan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini ia kenal dengan baik.

"Rei-kun?"

Pemuda yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu entah mengapa kali ini terlihat… gugup?

"Umm… Sakuraba-kun, bisa mengobrol sebentar?"

.

.

* * *

_Today is definitely not a good day._

Shin menggerutu dalam hati. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang bersama Sakuraba?

Tak usah semuluk itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak _mengobrol, _atau bahkan _bertatap muka _dengan Sakuraba?

Akhir-akhir ini permainannya semakin _violent _saja. Bahkan _Wakana _sampai mengingatkannya untuk _take it easy _dan selesaikan masalahnya secepatnya.

Bagaimana ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya kalau masalah itu tidak mau _bertatap muka denganya?!_

Dengan kasar ia membuka helm pelindungnya. Kedua matanya langsung menjelajahi lapangan, mencari sosok familier yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya.

Mungkin, salahnya juga kali ya mengabaikannya seperti itu minggu lalu…

Tapi bukan salahnya kan kalau misalnya ia hanya ingin menjaga hatinya yang sudah patah karena melihat Sakuraba dengan cowok lain pergi berkencan?

Ugh, _feelings. _Ada alasan mengapa Shin tidak terlalu sering menunjukkan emosinya. _They're troublesome. _

Tapi hanya ada seorang yang bisa membuatnya meruntuhkan dindingnya dan menunjukkan emosinya, walaupun hanya sedikit dan hanya sekali-kali. Dan orang tersebut sekarang _menjauhinya. _

Menarik nafas, ia dengan pelan berjalan menuju ruang ganti klub. Wajahnya masih datar saat ia memperhatikan keadaan ruang ganti. Kedua matanya masih mencari sosok itu… ah, itu Sakuraba. Berdiri di depan lokernya, asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Shin diam-diam mengagumi punggung yang familier untuknya, milik orang yang selalu bersamanya sejak SMP. Yang selalu ada untuknya dalam diam. Yang mengerti dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Yang tidak mecoba untuk merubahnya. Yang tertawa bersamanya. Menangis bersamanya.

Ah, begitu ya.

Bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Sakuraba selalu ada untuk_nya._ Tapi mungkin itu saja tidak cukup. Toh pemuda itu akhirnya bersama dengan orang lain.

"-kun, Shin-kun!"

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Huh?"

Di depannya, manajer klub _amefuto _berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi, loh!"

Ia berkedip. Oh… "Ada apa, Wakana-san?"

"Aku ingin berbicara mengenai masalahmu."

"Masalah apa?"

"Itu, mengenai ketidak fokusanmu di lapangan selama seminggu ini."

Shin hanya terdiam.

"Dan anehnya, hal ini berlangsung bersamaan dengan ketika kau dan Sakuraba menjauh. Ada apa, Shin-kun? Kalian bertengkar?"

Ia dapat mendengar rasa cemas dalam suara manajernya itu. Menghela nafas, ia berbalik, membuka lokernya, dan meraih handuknya. Ia dengan cepat mengeringkan rambutnya. Hari ini ia tidak akan mandi di ruang ganti. Mungkin saja ia dapat mengejar Sakuraba dan mengajaknya pulang bareng…

"Shin-kun!"

Kembali berkedip, ia berbalik dan menatap manajernya. "Ya, Wakana-san?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya, Shin-kun. Begitu juga dengan Sakuraba-kun. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Tidak biasanya aneh seperti ini…"

"Kami tidak bertingkah aneh."

"Hmm?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatap mata. Shin tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meneruskan mengeringkan rambutnya, sementara Wakana menatapnya dengan _death glare _yang bahkan bisa membuat pelatih mereka berjengit. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"_He has a boyfriend."_

"_Boyfriend… _Sakuraba-kun?"

Shin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wakana terhenyak. Sakuraba dengan orang lain? Ia, dan hampir semua anggota klub, yakin bahwa ada 'sesuatu' di antara Shin dan Sakuraba. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa…

"Lalu, kalau ia sudah tidak _available,_ bukankah lebih wajar kalau kau yang menghindarinya, Shin-kun? Tapi yang kulihat malah _ia _yang menghindari_mu._"

Perkataan Wakana membuatnya terdiam. Masuk akal juga.

"Mungkin, semua ini hanya suatu kesalah pahaman? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa Sakuraba-kun sudah punya pacar, Shin-kun? Apa ia menceritakannya kepadamu?"

Tidak juga sih…

Mungkin saja…

"Akhir-akhir ini ia sering berdua dengan seseorang dari klub basket. Malah minggu lalu ia sendiri yang berkata kepadaku bahwa ia akan jalan berdua dengan orang itu."

Wakana kembali mengerutkan alisnya. "Seseorang dari klub basket? Siapa?"

"Rei, mungkin."

"Hemm…"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Shin kemudian menengok sedikit, kedua matanya dengan otomatis mencari sosok orang terkasihnya itu. Dilihatnya Sakuraba sedang berganti sepatu. Berarti ia sebentar lagi akan pulang…

"Kau harus berbicara kepadanya."

"_I know."_

"Terus, lakukan lah!"

Shin menggerutu. Lalu usahanya selama ini ia mencoba memojokkan Sakuraba itu dibilang apa, huh?

Ia mencoba mengabaikan manajernya itu dan berbalik untuk mengganti jerseynya dengan kaos. Ia kemudian mendengar Wakana mendengus dan melangkah pergi. Menghela nafas kesal, tetapi dalam hati ia berterima kasih kepada manajernya itu yang setidaknya memberikannya solusi… walaupun ia tak tahu apakan itu cukup membantu atau tidak.

Berbalik lagi, dan ia melihat Sakuraba sedang berjalan menuju pintu.

Kedua matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang berjalan menjauh darinya itu.

_Damn it. He really needs to talk to Sakuraba, soon. _

_Or maybe he'll lose him for sure. _

.

.

* * *

"_Umm… Sakuraba-kun, bisa mengobrol sebentar?"_

Sakuraba mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengobrol tentang apa, Rei-kun?"

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Umm, bagimana ya…"

Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rei-kun?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu, ada ap-"

"_Watashi wa anata ga suki desu!*"_

Ia terdiam.

Lalu berkedip.

Dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

Oke, ini bukan pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan suka kepadanya… tapi dari seorang teman dekat…?

"Umm, begitu ya Rei-kun, _ano_-"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Shin-san," potong Rei dengan cepat. "Dan aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan bertanya apakah kau masih _single _sekarang…"

Sakuraba hanya terdiam.

Benar, ia memang menyukai Shin. Tapi dengan Shin yang sekarang bersama Kobayakawa-kun, mungkinkah ini saatnya untuk… _let go?_ Dan mencari hati lain untuk berlabuh?

Ya, mungkin ini waktunya.

Tapi kenapa ia ragu?

Rei sangat baik kepadanya. Ia mengerti, sebagai sesama atlit, bahwa latihan adalah hal yang penting. Ia juga tahu dan mengerti kesibukannya sebagai seorang atlit dan pelajar. Ia sabar menghadapinya. Senyumnya pun manis dan tawanya indah. Selera humornya bagus dan ia pengertian.

Tapi…

Bukan Rei yang bersama dengannya bertahun-tahun. Yang mengerti dirinya tanpa perlu ia jelaskan. Yang memberikannya kenyamanan. Yang selalu ada untuknya.

Rei bukan Shin.

Mungkin Shin sudah tidak bisa ia raih. Sudah tak mungkin ia kejar. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menggantikan Shin begitu saja, kan?

Lagi pula, itu berarti ia hanya memanfaatkan Rei.

Sakuraba mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada pemuda yang berdiri gugup di depannya. Ya, Rei memang pemuda yang baik. Makanya, ia butuh seseorang yang baik padanya. Dan orang itu bukan Sakuraba.

"Ano, Rei-kun, maaf…"

.

.

* * *

Shin dengan cepat mengganti sepatunya dan menaruh seragam sekolahnya ke dalam tas. Ia meraih jaketnya dan menutup lokernya tetapi tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tidak buru-buru. Ia memakai jaketnya dan berjalan keluar, kedua matanya mencari sosok Sakuraba.

Itu dia, sedang bersender di gerbang sekolah.

Tapi disebelahnya…

Shin menghentikan langkahnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat oleh kedua orang itu, tapi tetap dekat agar ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Watashi wa anata ga suki desu!*"_

DEG!

_Is it too late?_

Ia kemudian mendengar suara Sakuraba.

"_Umm, begitu ya Rei-kun, ano-"_

Jadi mungkin benar bahwa Sakuraba dan Rei bukanlah _item, _tapi mungkin setelah percakapan ini…

"_Aku tahu kau menyukai Shin-san, dan aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan bertanya apakah kau masih single sekarang…"_

Ya, Sakuraba memang masing _single _tapi-

Tunggu.

Apa?

'_Aku tau kau menyukai Shin-san,'_

Apa itu benar?

Shin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ini bukan mimpi? Atau mungkin Rei hanya berspekulasi?

Sunyi selama beberapa waktu.

Shin mulai tidak sabar. Apa yang sedang Sakuraba lakukan? Kenapa tidak terima pemain basket itu saja? Atau menolaknya.

_He hopes for the latter. _

"_Ano, Rei-kun, maaf…"_

Shin langsung berdiri tegak, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa mendengar jawaban dari Sakuraba.

"_Kau memang teman yang baik. Kau menyenangkan, pengertian. Tapi sayangnya… benar memang aku menyukai Shin-kun."_

Huh.

Shin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Jadi perkataan Rei benar…

"_Perasaanku kepada Shin-kun tidak muncul baru-baru ini. Aku takut bila aku bersamamu aku hanya melihat Shin-kun dan bukannya Rei-kun. Itu tidak adil untukmu, karena kau adalah orang yang hebat, dan kau butuh orang yang baik, Rei-kun. Yang bisa bersamamu karena dirimu, dan bukan karena ingin mencoba melupakan orang lain."_

Sunyi.

Shin menahan nafas, menunggu jawaban dari Rei.

"_Aa, begitu ya."_

Kembali sunyi.

"_Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu, Rei-kun! Beberapa minggu belakangan ini begitu seru mengenalmu dan tim basket. Aku selalu terfokus pada _amefuto _sampai terkadang lupa mengenai klub atau teman-teman lain di sekolah."_

Khas Sakuraba sekali. Selalu menjadi orang yang baik.

"_Kau baik sekali, Sakuraba-kun…"_

"_He-hey, tidak kok."_

Kembali sunyi.

"_Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."_

"H-hai, sayonara** _Kei-kun."_

"Sayonara _Sakuraba-kun."_

Shin menunggu sebentar, melirik ke arah jalan agar ia yakin Rei sudah jauh, sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Sakuraba.

Sakuraba, yang sampai sekarang akan selalu bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Shin, berbalik. Dan seketika wajahnya memucat.

"Sh-Shin-kun!"

Shin hanya terdiam dan berjalan menuju Sakuraba.

Pemuda yang didatangi sang _Cornerback _itu berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya bersandar kepada tembok.

"E-eh, Shin-kun, aku bisa jelaskan!"

Shin tidak mendengarnya dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Sakuraba.

"Shin- umph!"

Shin, yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Sakuraba, langsung menarik belakang leher pemuda itu dan mencium bibir Sakuraba.

Kedua mata Sakuraba terbelalak. Apa ini?! Ia memeberontak, tapi Shin memegang erat belakang lehernya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya memeluknya di pinggang. Ia kemudian akhirnya menghela nafas dan menutup kedua matanya, menikmati sensasi dari ciuman yang diberikan oleh Shin, dan membalas balik dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di rambut Shin, menarik kepala _Cornerback _itu lebih dekat sekaligus merasakan lembutnya rambut itu. Emosi saling meluap diantara mereka, terkoneksi dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Shin melepaskan ciumannya, dengan kedua lengannya masih mengitari tubuh Sakuraba sementara jemari pemuda itu masih berada di rambut Shin.

"Apa itu benar?"

Sakuraba keluar dari lamunannya. "Huh?"

"Apa itu benar, kau suka padaku?"

Seketika mantan artis itu langsung _blushing. _"He-hei! Apa hubungannya! Dan mengapa kau menciumku? Bagaimana dengan Kobayakawa-kun"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Aku ingin tahu apakan perasaanku terbalaskan." Shin berkata dengan tampang datarnya yang biasa. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan Sena-kun?"

"Ku kira kau dengannya!"

_Blink. _"Sena-kun milik Hiruma-san."

Sakuraba hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya. "E-eh?!"

"Sakuraba…"

Wajah pemuda itu kembali _blushing. _"Apa? Oh! Te-tentu saja! Aku menyukaimu, Shin-kun."

Pemuda _stoic _itu mengangguk. "Bagus. Karena aku juga menyukaimu, Sakuraba."

Dan dengan itu ia tersenyum, mengagetkan pemuda di pelukannya itu.

Lalu menunduk untuk menciumnya kembali.

_Ah, at last. A happy ending. _

**END**

* * *

_Watashi wa anata ga suki desu!*_ dari Bahasa Jepang, berarti Aku menyukaimu.

_Hai, sayonara.** _dari Bahasa Jepang, berarti Ya, sampai bertemu lagi.

_Finally finish! _Maaf bangeeet karena saya sudah tidak _update _selama tiga tahun. _Honestly, I kinda forgot about this fic and its plot. _Tapi akhir-akhir ini gue tiba-tiba tertarik untuk baca ulang komik Eyeshield 21 dan mengedit _chapter-chapter _sebelumnya sampai pada akhirnya, bertemu dengan plot ini saat lagi _tidur _pas lagi UKK PKn. Hehehe.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya!

_Chapter _1-5 saya edit, tapi tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan.

Terima kasih kepada mereka yang masih setia menunggu fic ini! Terima kasih kepada _reviewer _juga, tanpa kalian saya tidak punya motivasi untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini :"

Sampah bertemu lagi di cerita-cerita berikutnya!

_Sign,_

**ScarletSky153**

_End: 06/09/2014_


End file.
